Once in a lifetime
by Hazeleyed487
Summary: The chaotix are sent on a mission to find a runaway girl, but when they find out why she runs away and the horrid truth about her familys murder feelings could start to develop. Espio/OC maybe some Vecnilla and Charream later on. COMPLETED!
1. The call

**Kso, this is my first fanfic so please be kind to me and no flames, but I would appreciate it if you gave me helpful hints to improve my writing:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters, but I do own my OCs Skye and Herald. **

It was another slow day for the Chaotix Detective Agency. There had been no calls all day yet and it was mid afternoon.

Vector was listening to his music full cranked sitting in a desk chair, Espio was meditating in a corner, or atleast he was trying to but he was being distracted by a certain honey bee.

"Charmy, knock it off. I'm trying to meditate."  
>"I CAN'T! IM STUCK! GET ME DOWN GET ME DOWN!"<p>

The purple chameleon opened one of his eyes to see that Charmy was wrapped around one of the wings of the ceiling fan and it was going at a fast pace. Espio sighed and went to go help his terrified friend.

"You know you never learn." He said as he went to turn the switch off.

Suddenly, he was stopped when Charmy slipped so that nothing but his feet were keeping him on the ceiling fan wing. Charmy grabbed Espios hands out of the fright of falling and now they both were spinning at a rapid pace.

"Charmy! Let go!."

" NOOO! IM SCARED."

Vector opened his eyes to this and sweatdropped at his two companians. He walked over to the switch and shut the fan off and Espio and Charmy were sent flying across the room and slammed into the wall sliding down it and hitting the floor, although Espio landed head first.

"Ow."

Espio was the first to recover and got up shaking his head. Then Charmy got up feeling a little dizzy but managed to stay blanced. Just then, the phone rang. The two looked up and realized that Vector had already answered it.

"Chaotix Detective Angency, Vector speaking. Yes, mhm. Oh, thats horrible. Yes I understand. We will be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Well boys, we have our first case of the day. A girl is missing and her step dad is worried and thinks that she ran away, but he want's to meet us before we go out and look for her, come on."

The duo nodded and they headed out the door, it was only about two miles away so they decided they would run and get there faster.

About ten minutes later they arrived at a very old looking run downed house. It was tall and skinny with a big old oak tree in the front. The bricks were starting to change colour, the door had a couple of broken spots were it looked like someone had punched it multiple times, and some of the windows had tiny cracks in them. It looked more like one of those haunted houses in a movie.

"Are you sure this is it, Vector?" Asked Espio.

"Yup, this is it."

"It looks so old though, and its on the outskirts of Station Sqaure, and they don't have any neighbhours, so who would want to live here?"

"I don't know Espio, lets just go."

The three started walking towards the stairs of the front porch, grabbing onto the rusty railings. Vector was about to knock but then he realized Charmy was clinged to his head.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, he sorry Vector."

Vector knocked and after about 11 seconds or so a tall, black cat came to the door. He had multiple scars and bruises on his face, it looked like he had just been in a fight and had lost, he had a white tip of fur on his tail and he had dark, blood red eyes.

"Please, come in."

He had a very dark, unpleasent voice that had scared the chaos out of Charmy, who stayed very close to Vector.

They walked in and the first thing the three noticed was a very old, ripped up couch. Infront of that was a scratched up coffee table, and near the corner was a bookshelf. The four took a seat on the couch.

"Hello, my name is Herald. Thank you for helping me look for my step daughter."

"We are more than happy to help. This is Charmy, Espio and I'm Vector."

The cat nodded. Making Vector feel a little uneasy, until Espio spoke.

"So what exactly does she look like, and when did she dissapear?"

"Her name is Skye, she is turning fifteen in about two weeks and I just noticed her missing 10 minutes before I called you."

He pulled out a picture of a light blue, young looking cat. She was smiling, she had a pure white muzzle, and beautiful grey eyes. She had short light blue hair, and bangs going off to the right side of her face, she was wearing a blue scarf with green stripes. A tight black t shirt, and a long, dark blue coat with the sleeves rolled up. She also had blue fingerless gloves and had her legs crossed, she was wearing black jeans and dark blue flats.

"How do you know she ran away?" Questioned Vector.

"She always runs away, usually she comes back but this time I don't think she will."

"Why'd she run away?"

"I dont know, usually she says it's because shes living in a old heep and hates it, but I think it's more than that."

"Well, where do you think she could've ran off to?"

"Probably the graveyard where her family was buried, she spends alot of time there ever since they all perished in a fire when she was 8, ever since then I've watched her, she has no other family."

"Thats horrible, don't worry. We will find her" Said Vector as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you very much."

**Sorry this was SO short, but I will try not to rush it next chapter, but first please read and review and yes i know, it should be under Sonic the Hedgehog but im not sure how to do that but until I figure that out please give me helpful hints to improve my story:) Thanks the next chapter should be up soon:)**


	2. The meeting

**Thankyou for the review! Even though I only got one im still really happy:) Well heres chapter 2.**

**Enjoy.:)**

When they left, Herald was on the porch waving at them. Vector waited until they were out of earshot before speaking.

"He's...interesting."

"I don't trust him." Spoke Espio.

"Well there are alot of weirdos these days, but we still need to find his step daughter, I can't imagine how he must feel."

"Well then I suggest we hurry. It's getting dark."

With that the trio made their way to the nearest graveyard. When they got there they suggested that they split up. Espio was going to take the right side of the graveyard, and Vector and Charmy were going to search the left side. If they didn't find anything, they were to meet up at the front gates.

**With Vector and Charmy..**

The two detectives were searching the graveyard, neither of them had ever been to this graveyard let alone heard of it.

"Hey Vector."

"Hmm?"

"Can we play I spy? Pleeeeaase?"

"No." Vector muttered.

"Awe, pleeasse? I'm bored."

"We are here on a mission, so keep your eyes open."

"Fine."

**Somewhere else in the graveyard..**

Espio was walking for about 15 minutes, but there was still no sign of anyone. He began to think wether or not he should go back and see if Vector and Charmy had found anything, but then again if they did, they would have already called his name or had came and got him.

He sighed as he kept walking the same dirt path he had been on since he left them. Thats when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a white clothe. No wait, blue. Sky blue.

He ran over to the peice of clothe and pick it up off of the dirt ground. It was a sky blue fingerless glove, the same that the girl had on in the picture. He remember almost every bit of detail from that picutre, he had to admit she actually seemed pretty cool.

He turned the glove over to see something written on it in dark blue, he had to remove some of the dirt to see it._ "Peace."_ Espio read aloud.

Just then, looking up he noticed how high the moon was in the sky. He thought it was time to go look for Vector and Charmy and to show them this.

Ten minutes later he found them still walking around looking for any sign of someone.

"Espio, did you find anything?" Asked Vector when he noticed the chameleon.

"Yes, look at this." He said handing Vector the glove as him and Charmy looked at it.

"Yup, this is definetley hers, good job. Lets keep looking a little longer. We might find something else if not her." Vector said as he was handing the glove to Espio.

Espio nodded and the three started to walk again, that's when Charmy heard something.

"Hey you guys, do ya here that?"

The three stopped and listened. They heard something indeed. It sounded like a soft whimper that could have been mistaken for the wind.

"Over there." Said Vector pointing to a small shed over by the far corner of the graveyard. They ran as Charmy lazily flew behind them.

When they got there, they could here the whimpering growing louder. Espio opened the door with Vector and Charmy following behind. It was a very small room and it was dark and damp, there wasn't much in there. Only a rake or two and a couple of rolled up carpets. They scanned the small room and saw and young female cat in a small, dark corner with her legs pulled up to her chest and she was silently crying with her head rested on her knees.

"Miss Skye.." Vector said coming closer to her. Her ears twitched when she heard her name. When she looked up she became confused.

"W-who are you? and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Vector this is Charmy and this is Espio. We are the Chaotix Detective Agency. Your step father is very worried about you and called us to come help him look for you." "His name was Herald. I think." Her eyes widened and she had a very frightened look on her face at the mention of his name.

"He's n-not here i-is he?" Her voice was very shaky.

"No he isn't, but we will take you to him right away he's probably really worried about you by now." Vector was about the pick her up when she dodged it. Her body shaking brutally.

"No, please no! Don't take me back! Please i'm begging you!" She pleaded while stepping back.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have no choice."

"No PLEASE." She yelled. Thats when she got everyones full attention.

"Listen, we need to take you back. If you have any problems feel free to call us." Vector spoke while jotting down the number and handing it to the young girl.

"But you can't do this! You don't know what your doing!"

"I am taking you back to your stepfather he is very worried about you."

"But I don't like my stepfather just PLEASE LISTEN TO ME."

"Come on your coming with us."

"But-"

She was cut off by the sound of a switch blade coming from behind the group. The four looked over to see her stepfather standing at the door with a knife in his right hand and a murderous smile plastered on his face.

**Heh, another short chapter.. sorry. Please read and review and please no flames. Also, it would be greatly appreciated for some tips. The next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow the latest being in 3 days. Byebye:)**


	3. Getting rid of him

**Sorry for the wait, it took me a longer than I thought to write this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, I only own Skye and Herald ;p Enjoy. **

Everyone froze in their spots, silence had lingered the air. Skye had stopped crying and now had fear in her misty grey eyes as she was eyeing the knife in her stepfathers hand. This made Vector slowly grab Charmys arm as Espio put a hand on his kunai ready to fight. After what felt like forever, the dark cat took a couple of steps forward smiling so that his fangs were exposed.

"I thank you, for leading me to her." He started walking and stopped so that he was now infront of Skye with his back turned to the others. She backed up from her spot on the floor until she was pressed up against the wall. He bent down, looking her in the eye. Espio grabbed his kunai firmly in his hand as turned invisible. Vector kept his tight grip on Charmys arm. Charmy was beginning to tear up.

"Now, I have your birthday present for you early this year." He spoke coldly as he raised the knife so that it was up by her right cheek. Skye closed her eyes tight and waited for the pain to strike her but it never came. Instead Herald yelled in pain causing her to open one of her eyes. He was holding his shoulder and blood started going down his arm. Vector took this as a chance to get Charmy to a safer place. He quickly through the bee behind some of the rakes and then went to go help Espio.

Herald started cursing under his breathe as he was moving the knife in every direction but instead just sliced through the air. Espio had turned visible again and was about to grab Skye when he was thrown against the wall landing next to her. She gasbed and quickly helped him up, then she turned her attention back to Herald. She charged at him and jumped at his stomache with her leg up.

"AHHH." He yelled as he was plunged into the wall.

"Vector now!" Yelled Espio as Vector ran up and punched the cat hard in the gut making him yell in pain again. Charmy watched in horror as the Herald got back up. He started running towards Espio and Vector.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Skye as she rose her gloveless hand to reveal a white peace sign that was tattooed onto her hand. The peace sign turned into a bright yellow and a ball of energy formed infront of them. She screamed in pain as the ball of energy went flying through the air and was sent into the back of Heralds head causing a big gash to form.

"AH, WHY YOU LITTLE-" He cut himself off and turned his attention to the terrified cat who was barley conscious. He ran for her and moved his knife across her cheek. She screamed in pain as the blood flowed down her face. He continued by cutting up her wrists. He stopped and screamed as he was stabbed in the back. He turned around to see Espio with his kunai in hand.

"YOU WILL REGRET THAT!" He screamed as he went to punch Espio but missed and hit Vector head on causing Vector to fall on the floor unconscious. Charmy yelped as he watched friend fall to the ground. Herald, holding the knife high above his head, lunged at Espio. The chameleon turned invisible and dodged it. He then proceeded by dodging every attack that Herald had made.

The black cat growled in frustration as he kept on slicing the air with his knife. Just then, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He cursed loudly as he felt the back of his head to feel blood running down it. He turned around to find Espio smirking at him. He growled and was about to attack when he felt dizzy and his vision started to go a bit blurry. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Espio, who had a couple of minor cuts and scrapes on his body, told Charmy to stay put as he went to go check on Vector. The crocodile was beginning to wake up thankfully. Espio picked him up, and carefully dragged him over to the wall and rested him against it. He sighed and looked around. That's when he heard a silent cry from the corner.

"Hm?" He turned to see the young colbat cat on the ground barley conscious and silently whimpering. She was in the same position that she had been when they first found her. She also had blood pouring down her face and wrists and had quite a few serious cuts and bruises all over her. He immediatly felt sorry for her and rushed over to her aid.

"Need any help up?" He said while lending a hand. He helped her up and that's when he noticed that she was only about an inch short than him, she was also very skinny. Like she hadn't eaten anything in a while. She groaned and held her right side in pain. Espio took notice of this and immediately yet carefully, helped her over to where Vector was. That's when he noticed her gloveless hand and remembered the glove he had.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said while handing her the blue glove. She blushed and took it.

"Thank you." She managed to mutter.

"No problem. Now we should get out of he befo-" He was cut off when he heard moaning. He turned around to see that Herald was back up and held the knife high above his head with both of his hands. Espio was caught off guard and didn't have time to react. Instead, he just stood there. Herald laughed.

"Say goodbye." He said with a smile as he swung the knife, but was shocked when he seen that Skye had jumped infront and took the stab for Espio. She screamed as she held her side wich was now gushing blood. Her vision went blurry and she became very dizzy. She swear she could have heard a loud scream as she hit the ground. Then, everything went dark.

**Sorry this wasn't very good, I'm not good with fighting scenes but I did enjoy writing this. Well, please review. Also, sorry for the delay, it was just a really hard chapter for me to write but I hope you still liked it, to make up for such a long wait I will try my best for the next TWO chapters to be up by the end of the week:)**


	4. The 'official' meeting

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, school can be a pain. D: Well, I couldn't wait to write this chapter, so here it is. **

Skye could hear something, someone. In the room with her, she didn't know where she was but she knew it was safe due to a warm, gentle presence she felt. She felt pain all over her body and had a really bad headache and her ears were ringing but she ignored it when she realized her eyes were still closed. She slowly opened one half way and was almost blinded by the light. However, she kept going and opened the other eye. Everything was blurry at first but then her vision cleared up. She was in a small room. She could see a brown dresser, desk, nightstand and a bookcase full of books. They blended in perfectly with the beige wallpaper.

"She's awake! She's awake you guys!"

She looked over to were she heard the voice, trying to find the owner. Instead she was engulfed in a massive hug. She giggled and hugged him back when she realized who it was, the little boy who had found her. Charmy, Was it? Oh well, she'll learn soon enough.

"I'm so happy! I thought you weren't going to make it!" He had a big smile on his face. Skye smiled back.

"I'm pretty excited that i'm not dead too." She said which earned her a giggle from him and herself.

Charmy seated himself on the left side of the bed she was in. Just then, they heard footsteps. She looked at the door which was a challenged considering she was still lying down. However, she still managed. The footsteps became louder, then, a tall, green crocodile came in followed by a purple chameleon. Both smiling.

"It's good your awake." Said the crocodile known as Vector. Yes, Vector and the other is Espio, she remembered them perfectly. She watched as they stood on the right side of the bed.

"Isn't it!" Chirped Charmy, obviously very happy. As he gave her another massive hug. She giggled once again and hugged him back as she spoke.

"I'm just happy that you guys are all okay. I wouldn't be able to live if I found out I killed you guys." Espio smiled at her comment.

"We are just happy we saved you. He looked like he wanted to kill all of Station Square." That's when Skye remembered everything, Herald. The Chaotix. The graveyard. The fight. The glove, everything. Although she didn't exactly know why she remembered the glove. She shook that random thought off as she knew what she was going to say next. She quickly sat up and felt pain everywhere, especially in her right side. The three noticed this but Espio was first to help her.

"Your very injured, please be careful." Spoke Espio as he grabbed her one arm and Vector grabbed the other slowly lifting her so she could sit up. She flinched as she felt a shot of pain go through her wrists and her side. She felt something around her stomach. She looked down and lifted up her shirt a little and realized she was bandaged up. She also noticed her wrists were bandaged up.

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile. The two smiled back. Then Skye remembered her question. She looked at them with sincere eyes, and spoke.

"Um.." Her voice was shaky as she trailed off. The three noticed that this was hard for her, as it was clear to everyone that there was a couple of tears going down her face. She still kept going, she knew she had to get it out.

"What happened?" She asked in almost a whisper as more tears began to slowly fall from her grey eyes. Vector and Espio looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Well.." Vector began.

"You remember what happened in the graveyard, right?" Questioned Espio. She nodded giving him a sign the continue.

"Well, he was going to stab me, but you jumped in front of me and you were stabbed in the side." He said gesturing to the bandages.

"You passed out, and Herald was so shocked he stood there for a couple of seconds giving me a chance to stab him with my kunai." Skye was now in shock herself, she slowly covered her mouth and then whispered.

"Did he?"

"No." Stated Espio. "He ran off but, before he left.." He trailed off looking at Vector and Charmy. Then they all looked back at her with sincere eyes.

"But then what?" She muttered, afraid of what he was going to say. Espio looked down at the floor, and then spoke.

"He said that as long as your alive, he won't stop until he.. kills you." He looked up at her. She had resumed to her crying state again, but only a few tears going down her face as she looked at her wrists.

"Stop what?" She whispered. Vector knew he had to say something, he didn't like to see her, or anyone this way.

"We don't know, but lets forget about that for now. You need a place to stay, you can stay with us." He smiled, along with Espio and Charmy.

"Yeah!" Piped in Charmy, who obviously didn't want her to leave. She knew she couldn't stay, if Herald wanted her dead. She would be putting these other three in danger, she had already put them in danger once, and she didn't want to do that again. She gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, but I can't stay." The smile on there faces slowly dropped and now Vector and Espio had a concerned look on their faces. Charmy just looked like he was about to cry. She started to talk again.

"He said he wanted me dead, so if I stay with you guys. I'll just be putting you in danger, and I don't want to do that." They once again looked at eachother, and then back at her. She hated it when they did that.

"No need to worry, he probably won't find us, he didn't seem that smart. Also, the police are looking for him, sooner or later he'll be caught. Another thing, if he does finds us. We will simply just scare him away again." Skye looked at Vector. She knew things that he didn't.

"Yes but, he's smarter than you think." She didn't want to say anymore because then she'd have to tell the story of her screwed up life, and she didn't want to do that. Espio smiled.

"We are smarter. He can try again and again, but he will always fail." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She was about refuse but she felt Charmy hugging her again, tighter this time. She hugged him back.

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered. She couldn't resist it when a child was sad, especially this one. She began to think about it as Charmy let go and sat on her lap. After a couple of minutes of thinking, she nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay." The three smiled. Charmy smiling the widest, he jumped up and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"YAAY!" He cheered. Vector spoke as Charmy broke his embrace.

"This is were you will sleep." Skye smiled.

"Okay, thank you all very much but I don't want to be here for free, it will make me feel like a freeloader. Couldn't I do some kind of job to pay for it?" Charmy looked at her and was about to speak, but Espio beat him to it.

"I geuss, how good are your detective skills?" She remembered they were detectives. She shook her head.

"Terrible, the only thing I really did was cook." Vector immediatley smiled. Which scared her a little.

"You can cook!" She smiled. That would be a good idea. She was always told that she was an amazing cook. She couldn't wait. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll cook and I'll also clean up." They all nodded.

**Sorry it took me so long, well read and review please:) See you next time, **

**byebye:)**


	5. Getting to know eachother

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 5 :) Also, I do not own any characters, I only own Herald and Skye:)**

Skye sighed. Charmy and Vector had went to bed a while ago but she didn't know if Espio had went to bed yet although she assumed he did because of the time. She slowly sat up trying to avoid any pain, she winced when a shot of pain went through her side. Once she was sitting up in her bed she looked over at the clock. 11:00 pm. She sighed, she couldn't sleep, she had to many things to think about.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Just then she felt something trickle down the right side of her face and down her cheek. Carefully she put her finger to her face and realized it was blood. She sighed and got up to go the the washroom.

She slowly opened the door, looking left and right making sure no one was there. Slowly, she crept down the hallway trying not to wake anybody up, she hadn't realized that someone was following her. Until he spoke.

"Going somewhere?" She looked behind her and seen nothing, she shook her head. Was she hearing things? She geussed she did and kept walking. Suddenly, infront of her a purple chameleon materialized, startling her. She gasbed as she accidently almost bumped into him, their noses almost touching.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Espio said concerened. She felt a slight blush creeping against her face. Lucky for her though, Espio didn't notice as they back away a little bit.

"Oh, it's okay. You just startled me that's all. What are you doing up this late?" Espio shrugged. "Well I was meditating when I heard someone wake up, so I came up here and now I am helping you." She looked at him confused.

"Huh?" He smirked as he pointed to her face. That's when she remembered.

"Oh, well I was about to go fix that." Espio smiled.

"Here, I'll help." He said as the duo walked towards the washroom. They entered and he got the first aid kit.

"Turn your head this way." She did what she was told and he started cleaning her cut.

"How did this happen, anyways?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, I couldn't sleep and all of a sudden I had this cut." He nodded.

"Probably just one I missed." She looked at him. Confused.

"You mean, you cleaned all of my cuts?" He smiled and nodded.

"And I wrapped you up, you were pretty beaten up. Besides, who did you think it was?" She shrugged.

"I just thought that you took me to the hospital or something." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I see." She smiled as he finished cleaning her cut and bandaged it up.

"Thank you very much." He nodded and smiled.

"No problem." After Espio had said that the two remained silent. They both wanted to know more about eachother but didn't really know how to ask. Espio was first to speak up.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family." Her ears flattened and Espio suddenly became worried.

"So my step father told you huh?" He nodded. She put on a fake smile and began to speak.

"They were wonderful, whenever I was feeling down they would help me up, I miss all of them. My mother, father, sister, and.." She struggled to finish and her voice was very shaky, she felt a tear beginning to crawl down her face.

"My best friend, actually. My only friend. He was over the day of the.. accident." She started crying silently to herself. She got up and began to leave the room when she felt something warm grab her arm, she turned around and seen Espio holding her arm preventing her from leaving.

"Huh?" He said nothing as he pulled her back and hugged her, comforting her as she cried into his chest lighty pounding him on his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently whispering to her that it will all be alright. Her tears began to slow down and eventually stopped.

"I just, don't want him to hurt you guys either." She said. Espio looked down at her with sincere eyes, he spoke with a gentle, soothing voice that was surprisingly calming her down a little.

"He won't. Don't worry." She couldn't help but think otherwise, but she still smiled at his words.

"You don't know that for sure." She said as they broke the embrace and Espio began to speak again.

"I'll make you a promise." She looked at him confused.

"What kind of promise?" He smiled at her.

"To protect eachother, help when the other is feeling down. Be friends." She couldn't help but smile at his words.

"It's a promise." She said as the two shook hands. Espio spoke again.

"I promise you, I won't let him hurt you." She smiled, his words were helping her out alot.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper, the two smiled eachother. Then the room when quiet again, Skye looked up to see Espio staring at her. She scratched the back of her head nervously. After what seemed like forever, Skye decided to break the silence.

"Um, Espio." He was snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"Hmm?" She giggled.

"Why are you staring at me?" Espio was quick to answer.

"Oh um, I was going to walk you back to your room." She giggled again.

_"She's really cute. Wait, what am I thinking? She probably already doesn't like me."_

He suddenly looked up to see that she was starting to walk out of the room. He did a small jog quickly catching up to her. They slowly walked down the hallway to her bedroom, when they got there she was about to open the door but instead turned around to Espio.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She smiled.

"For helping me, and making that promise. Also for walking me to my room." She giggled. He grinned.

"Oh that, no problem." She nodded her head and walked into her room leaving Espio to go back to meditating. She got to bed and sighed. She was really tired and was looking forward to sleep. She closed her eyes, she was about to drift off when she heard a loud bang. She sat up immediatly. Well, it was nice while it lasted. She got up and ran out of the room.

She ran into the hallway and sprinted down the stairs, there she seen Charmy, Vector and Espio. They all looked alarmed and were looking around for the cause of the crash. Skye joined in, after about 5 minutes they couldn't find anything, letting their gaurd down they all were about to go back to bed but stopped when they heard Skye yelp. The three turned around to see someone was holding a gun up to her head with their arm around her neck preventing her from moving.

However, it was not who they expected.. it was a tall, dark brown raccoon. He spoke, his voice was dark and heavy.

"Nobody move or there will be a pretty nasty mess to clean up."

**Kso, there it is. Chapter 5 :) Read and review, I have already started writing the next chapter so it should be up really soon. See you for now:)**


	6. Feelings?

**Okay so I might not update as much because it's almost Easter and I plan on helping out around the house, but I will try to get chapter 7 up on Easter morning! Kind of like an Easter present from me to you:) Well here's chapter 6, enjoy. **

The room was silent, so silent that you would probably be able to hear a pin hit the ground. Nobody was moving, all eyes went from Skye, to the gun and then to the raccoon holding the gun. Skye knew that she couldn't do anything because he would shoot her, but more importantly, he'd probably go for Espio and the others as well. She decided to try to make a little deal with him.

"I'll make you a deal." Skye said. Everyone looked at her with eyes filled with fear, and confusion. However the raccoon smirked at her.

"What kind of, deal?" He spoke in his dark voice as he loosened his grip on her a little bit. She continued.

"Take me. Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt them." Everyone stared at her, Charmy was beginning to tear up and Espio and Vector stared at her with hurtful eyes. She winced a little and looked down as the raccoon tightened his grip on her. He smiled, he knew she cared about these three, he knew someone that could use that against her, but not now.

"Very well. Wait until Herald hears this." He laughed and let go of her, putting his gun into his pants. He started walking towards the door. Everyone was dumbfounded. Skye turned around confused.

"What the?" He ignored her. He just put his hood up, and ran, disappearing into an alley. Skye turned back around towards the three. Charmy was the first to react. He flew at her almost full speed and collided with her knocking her to the ground in a warm hug. Vector and Espio started walking towards them and stopped in front of them.

"What was that all about?" Espio said, trying to stay calm. Skye remained on the floor but was now sitting with Charmy sitting on her lap, she looked up at Espio with her big, grey eyes. She knew she had to say something.

"Are you okay?" She asked, she already knew the answer, but she had to say something. He looked at her with a bit of anger in his eyes. Vector became a little worried, he never seen Espio this upset.

"What do you think? Of course I'm not okay!" She hadn't known Espio very long, she knew him very little but he didn't seem like the type to get this angry this easily. It frightened her a little bit, Charmy was so scared he flew up and behind Vector. Skye backed up a little bit from her place on the floor. She looked away, trying to avoid eye contact, she whispered.

"Nothing happened to me, or any of you, so forget about it." Espio almost exploded.

"It doesn't matter! What you did was reckless! He would have killed you and you know that!" Skye knew he was right, but she didn't care. As long as he, Charmy and Vector were safe and no one was killed or hurt because of her, she just didn't care. Espio started to calm down a bit, realizing what he did as Vector put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Skye, she looked hurt and scared. Like she had the first time he seen her, oh how he hated to see her like that. He needed to fix his mistake.

"Listen, Skye I-" He was cut off by her.

"No! Your right! He would have killed me, but I would take that over him killing or even hurting you guys anyday!" She got up and began towards the stairs, she got to the first step when Espio ran up to her and grabbed her wrist firmly. She looked backed at him, her eyes full of anger. He cringed and looked up at her, with regret.

"Sorry for actually caring." She spat, yanking her wrist away. She continued up the stairs, leaving Espio at the bottom. He kneeled on the ground, placing both hands on the first step, looking down with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. The room was silent, they heard a door slam. They knew it was Skye, Espio got up and walking over to the couch and sat down. He was mad, mad at himself.

_"Why did I do that? Ugh, I just care about her, I don't know her that well, but whenever I talk to her I get this weird feeling."_

He was snapped out of his daze when he heard footsteps. He looked up and seen Vector and Charmy. Espio weakly smiled and they did the same. Vector took a couple of more steps and stood in front of Espio, looking him in the eye, he then spoke.

"It's okay Espio, we all get angry. Sometimes at other people, and sometimes at ourselves." He continued as he sat down on the right of Espio and Charmy sat on the left. They both looked at him and now Espio was getting a little creeped out. Vector continued.

"Now, it's good to care about someone, but not too much. No one wants an over protective boyfrie-" He was cut off by Espio.

"WHAT? WHO SAID I WAS HER BOYFRIEND? WHO SAID I EVEN LIKE HER?" Charmy and Vector laughed as Vector continued.

"Don't lie, we know you like her. We've seen the way you look at her." Espio blushed slightly, luckily for him Charmy and Vector were too busy laughing to notice.

"I don't look at her!" Vector began to wipe the tears from his eyes as he spoke.

"When she first woke up, yeah I seen the way you were staring at her." Espio looked away, knowing he had been caught. However he still argued.

"I wasn't staring. It was the first time I actually seen her and I just wanted to simply take in her features." He said calmly.

"That romantic moment in the bathroom about an hour ago says different."

"Vector."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know about that? You were sleeping."

"Uh.. me and Charmy woke up and were eavesdropping." Vector laughed nervously as he said that. Espio glared at him.

"Listen, it wasn't a romantic moment. I was just cleaning her cut, also I do not like her. We are just friends. Got it?" Espio explained. Charmy shook his head and began to speak.

"Just admit, you like her. It's no big deal." Espio sighed. He knew it was no use.

"Just don't tell her." He murmured. Vector and Charmy both had large smiles on their faces. Charmy began to jump with joy.

"Yay! Secrets!" Espio immediately regretted saying anything, he knew how Charmy was with secrets.

"Charmy, if Espio likes this girl and doesn't want you to tell, then you'll have to respect his wishes." The room went silent as everyone looked at Vector.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Who are you and what have you done with Vector?" Espio and Charmy asked in unision. Vector shrugged.

"Well if I liked someone I wouldn't want anyone to tell, or know." Charmy giggled.

"You don't need to tell anyone, we already know about Vanilla." Charmy said smirking, Espio also smirked. Vector blushed.

"I d- don't like Miss Va- Vanilla." Espio and Charmy started laughing at their friends words. Vector decided to give Charmy a taste of his own medicine.

"I have an idea, why don't you tell Cream what you really think of her?" Charmys face dropped and he started to blush like crazy. Espio and Vector began to laugh even more.

"I don't know wh-what your ta-talking about. She- I mean I do-don't like her that w-way." Vector and Espio laughed at Charmys words. Espio spoke as he wiped a tear away.

"It's okay, we won't say anything."

"Thanks." Charmy muttered.

"Wow." Vector began.

"It looks like we all have someone." Charmy looked at him and then spoke.

"Actually, no one has anyone. We just like them, it doesn't mean that they like us back." Vector just shrugged. Espio looked down. He knew Charmy was right, no matter how he felt about Skye, she probably didn't have feelings for him. By the way she had just acted she probably didn't even want to be his friend anymore.

"Espio, you okay?" Vector asked. Concerned for his friend, Espio just simply shook his head. Charmy had an idea.

"Hey Espio, go talk to her. Apologize." Espio looked up and smiled, maybe there was more he can do then just apologize.

"Charmy, Vector. I need you to find something for me." The duo nodded and Espio told them the plan and what they needed to find. Soon Vector and Charmy came back.

"Here you go Espio." Chirped Charmy. Espio nodded and took the item. He smiled, he knew that maybe, just maybe. This would work. Just then Vector looked at the clock. 12:30 am.

"Come on Charmy, bed time." Vector said grabbing Charmy. However Charmy started squirming.

"But I don't wanna! I wanna watch Espio and Skye!" Vector shook his head.

"I'm sure Espio will tell us all about it in the morning." Espio nodded and Charmy just huffed. Defeated, Charmy let Vector drag him up to his room. When he got to the top of the stairs, he turned back to Espio.

"Good luck." He gave him a thumbs up which Espio smiled and returned.

_"I hope this works."_

**There it is, chapter 6:) Okay so I just found out that Easter is TOMORROW. So I am working on the next chapter now, and I will have it up by the end of tomorrow:) Oh and, Happy Easter! Bye!**


	7. Apoligy accepted

**Hey! I'm back! Heres chapter seven just like I promised! Thank you for all of the reveiws! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my ocs Herald and Skye blah blah blah. **

Skye ran, she never ran faster in her life. She ran as though a group of cheetahs were right behind her, chasing her. She got to the door of her room, struggling to open it. She was so mad, frustrated, yet sad at the same time. She had just put her life in risk for them, and he freaks out on her like that. Even after what they promised. To protect eachother, and thats excactly what she did. She couldn't help but feel that this WAS her fault, but she wouldn't admit that. She was too embarassed.

She slammed the door with a loud thud, she walked over to a far corner of the room, sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees. She wasn't crying, however, she was thinking. She knew it was all her fault, and that he was just caring for her. She didn't even know why she said what she said. She heard a knock on the door. She had a good idea who it was.

"Go away." Her voice was muffled due to her face being on her knees.

"No, I'm not leaving until you let me in." She sighed, yup. It was him, a part of her didn't want to see or hear him, but a part of her did.

"Well then I geuss your going to be there quite a while." She said, her anger coming back a little bit.

"Very well." Espio simply said. She heard a tapping on the wall, ugh why won't he just give up already.

"Please leave."

"And if I don't?" She sighed, he was just like her, so stubborn.

"It's late, I want to sleep. Leave."

"No." Now she was getting frustrated.

"What do you even want anyways?"

"To apologize."

"Apoligy not accepted, and never will be. Now leave."

"I didn't apologize and no." She gave a small growl.

"I know, but when you do. It's not going to be accepted." She heard a groan. She sighed, this whole thing was her fault, he didn't even do anything. He was just caring about her and she exploded like that. Oh, how she hated herself right now. The tapping started again, she knew he was tapping the wall out of boredom.

"Leave. Now. We will talk about this in the morning." She said, hoping he would just leave.

"No, we talk about it now or never."

"Never." She heard yet another groan before he began speaking again.

"Listen, either you open this door or I'll break it down."

"I'll take my chances."

"Please." She sighed, was this ever going to end? She geussed not. Not until she let him in that is, she groaned.

"Fine." She walked up to the door opening it. Espio walked in, with one hand behind his back.

"Now, lets get this over with. Please." Espio sighed, walking up to her.

"I'm sorry, my anger got the best of me. I was just so frustrated why you did that, risk your life for people barely know." He explained. Looking her dead in the eye. She sighed, looking away.

"I just, didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to live my life to the fullest knowing that I got someone hurt, or even killed.. again." She whispered the last word. She closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. She felt something on her wrist, she looked back and seen that Espio had grabbed it.

"What do you mean, again?" He wanted answers. She looked him in the eyes, she knew she could trust him. She took a deep breath and began.

"My family, my friend. It's my fault they are not here right now." She felt a couple more tears slipping down her face. She rubbed them away as Espio spoke.

"That was an accident, you can't blame yourself." She took another deep breath, he didn't know. She started to speak again.

"No, it wasn't. It was, my step father. He was the one who set the fire, killed all of them, because of me." She bit her tongue to prevent tears from emerging.

"I'm so sorry." She nodded.

"It's okay, tomorrow I'll let Vector and Charmy in on it. It's not fair to tell you and not them." Espio nodded. He then continued with his apology.

"Here." He said holding something out. It was a silver shuriken. It was very sharp looking. It was outline with lime green, on the top was her name in lime green, it was in cursive writing and it was beautiful. Skye was shocked.

"You got this, for me?"

"Made it, for you." He corrected. He continued.

"Now, whenever your alone. You can protect yourself. Also, it should remind you that I will always be there for you." She smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. She had her eyes shut tight, finally, someone who actually cared about her. No one ever showed her much respect since her family. She was happy that he was here right now. They remained that way for quite sometime until then broke the hug.

"There is more." Espio looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned. Skye sighed.

"I'll tell you in the morning. When we talk to Vector and Charmy."

"Why not just tell me now?" Skye bit her tongue.

"Because, I'd rather not explain it twice, but it will help us stop Herald." Espio nodded. He knew that she was fighting, physically and mentally. He knew her very little, but could already see that she had spent years building a wall around her heart, and it was starting to crack.

"I understand." He said. She nodded. She then seen something out of the corner of her eye, it was a shooting star. She looked out the window, walking up to it and putting her hands on the pane. Espio followed her and stood to her right.

"The world is so.. beautiful." Skye said as she was taking in the scene.

"You mean, you never noticed this?" Espio asked, a little curious. She shook her head.

"No, I was always looking on the down side, I never socialized much either. I never knew that the sky was this pretty, or that the moon was this bright, or that people were so.. nice." She said the last part as she looked at Espio.

_"He really is nice, I can't help it. Wait, yes I can. I have to pull myself together, he's just another guy."_

Skye yawned. Espio looked at her and smiled. He looked at the clock, 1:09 am.

"Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed." Skye just nodded and walked over sitting on her bed.

"You too, get a good rest." He nodded. Walking to the door, he stopped when he got to it and turned around.

"Good night."

"Good night to you too." They both smiled as Espio shut the door and walked to his room. Leaving Skye. She placed the shuriken in the top drawer of her dresser and then she layed down. Her ribs still hurted, she didn't like the feeling of the bandages, all well. They were coming off soon anyways. She closed her eyes, with a smile on her face. A real smile, something she didn't have in a long time. All she was thinking about was Espio. She gently dozed off.

**Whoa, I don't know what happened.. this chapter WAS suppose to be up TOMORROW for Easter, but I somehow wrote it now. So there you go, I will STILL update another chapter tomorrow, for Easter. Heh, well read and reveiw please:)**


	8. My life story

**I'm back! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! This is my first fanfic, and I'm glad you like it:) Well, here is chapter 8**

**Enjoy:)**

Skye opened her eyes, she sat up slowly stretching her arms out. She yawned and looked at the clock. 9:30 am, she smiled. She had one of the best nights of her life, she then sighed. Today she had to explain to everyone her past, about her family, and step father. Suddenly her smiled disappeared at the thought of that. She got up and walked out into the hallway and into the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she washed her face and then walked out to the living room. There she saw Vector listening to his music, Charmy watching t.v and Espio meditating in the corner.

"Good morning." She said lazily.

"Good morning." The three said in unison.

"So I take it things went well last night?" Asked Vector, Skye smiled a nodded.

"Yeah, so what do you guys want for breakfast?" Espio just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever they want." He said plainly. She sighed.

"What about you two?" They both looked at her and also shrugged.

"How about pancakes?" Asked Vector. Charmy and Espio just nodded. Skye smiled.

"Okay, pancakes it is." She said as she walked towards the kitchen. She got in and looked around, everything seemed decent, except for a couple of dirty dishes but those could be washed within 15 minutes. She sighed and got to work, soon the dishes were almost done and the pancakes were cooking. Skye just had to dry some dishes and put them away.

"Mind if I help?" Skye turned around and smiled when she saw it was Espio. She shook her head.

"You don't have to." She said turning back around.

"I must, it's not fair for you to be cooking AND cleaning up alone." He said as he walked up beside her and began to dry some dishes. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." The room went silent as they were drying dishes and putting them away. What they didn't know was that at the door, two pairs of eyes were watching them and at the window, another pair were. The owner of the third pair smiled.

"Next time, your boyfriend and his friends won't be able to save you." He said as he turned around jumping to the ground, and running into the streets unnoticed. Meanwhile, the first two were still looking from the door, smiling.

"I think Espio really likes Skye." The first one said, known as Vector.

"And I think Skye really likes Espio." Said the other, Charmy. They both turned their heads towards each other, with a big grin on both of their faces.

"I have an idea." They both said in unison. Vector chuckled, just to have Charmy cover his mouth.

"Shh! Geez Vector, your going to get us caught. Now here is the plan, we are going make Espio and Skye admit their feelings, and get them together. It should be easy, since they are already doing most of the work for us." He said gesturing to the duo who were now finished with the dishes and were setting the plates on the table for breakfast.

"We just have to make sure that they do have feelings for each other." Charmy said. Vector nodded his head.

"That's right, we will talk to Skye after breakfast since we already know how Espio feels." Vector said as they studied the 'couple' for two more minutes. Charmy nudged Vector.

"Hey Vector?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think this will work, you know. Espio and Skye, because I don't want to make things weird." Vector shrugged.

"They don't have to know." Charmy nodded his head. They both turned back to Espio and Skye just to see them both standing infront of them. Espio was tapping his foot.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" He asked. Vector laughed nervously.

"Um, I.. you got us, we want breakfast." Skye smiled.

"Well lucky for you breakfast is done, enjoy." She said as the two ran for the table. There were four seats, two in each side. Charmy sat on the left side and Vector sat on the right across from each other. Skye sat beside Charmy and Espio sat beside Vector.

"Gee Skye! This is amazing!." Charmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, these are the best!" Vector added. Skye giggled.

"I use to cook all the time. Besides, I had some help from Espio." She said smiling at him. He smiled back. The rest of breakfast went silent, until Skye noticed Charmy staring at her, with a big smile planted on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" She questioned, a tad bit curious. He smiled even wider.

"Your pretty, really pretty." He said looking at Espio out of the corner of his eye. Espio blushed a tad bit but looked down to hide it. Skye giggled at his compliment.

"Thank you Charmy, that's really sweet of you." Charmy smiled even wider.

"No problem." After he had said that he started eating again, soon everyone was done. Skye sighed as she put the dishes in the sink.

"What's wrong?" She turned around to see Espio, with a concerned look on his face. She smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing." He nodded his head, not truly believing that as he walked away. She washed the dishes and put them away, sighing again. This is the part were she tells her life story, great. She got everyone seated at the kitchen table. They all sat there patiently waiting for her to speak.

"Okay, so I'm just going to start from the beginning." The three nodded their heads as she continued.

"I use to live with my mom, dad, and sister. We lived happily, we weren't rich but we weren't poor. We loved each other, but when I was around age 4. My dad died, that's when everything started changing for me. My mom fell in love with Herald but he didn't love her. He used her, then.. one night, they got into a fight and he lost it. He set the house on fire, killing my mom and sister, and my friend. I wouldn't have made it out alive if it wasn't for an armadillo, he saved me."

The three nodded, letting her continue.

"The police thought it was an accident, so Herald didn't get caught. Since he was the only parent I had I was handed over to him, I ran away many times but he'd always come and get me and well, you know the rest."

The three looked at her, with sympathy in their eyes. Charmy began to tear up, Skye took notice of this.

"It's okay Charmy, I won't let him hurt you." She said as he hugged her tightly.

"It's not that, we can take care of ourselves. I'm scared that he's going to hurt you." He said in almost a whisper, Skye continued to hug him and comfort him, soon he let go and took a seat next to Espio.

"There is more, about Herald." Skye said as the others listened carefully. She continued.

"You think he's just some brainless killer, but he's not.. he's more than that." She said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vector. She looked up at him.

"He's a genius, he was the smartest in his university, soon one thing led to another and now he uses his brain for terrible things such as deadly chemicals." The three gasped, Skye took this as a chance to continue.

"Also, he has weird powers."

"What kind of powers?" Asked Espio.

"He can control people with the wave of his hand, also he can change his fur colour, but he doesn't do it often." The three nodded.

"That's it?" Asked Charmy. Skye nodded.

"That's everything." The three nodded.

"Well, now that we know a little about him maybe now we can put an end to him." Stated Vector. Skye nodded.

"Yes, but im scared that he is preparing something, that is why I must go, alone." The trio once again gasped as Skye looked down.

"I'm sorry but, I just don't want any of you to get hurt, and it's me he's after so this way if I get killed.. you three won't." She said, fighting back tears. Espio shook his head.

"Your not going anywhere, I am not going to risk having you in danger." She shook her head.

"No choice, I need to see if there is anything he is planning." She said. Espio grabbed her wrist firmly. She looked up at him.

"You can't, if you get caught he will kill you." She sighed, she knew this would happen. Charmy started crying, she went over to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry Charmy, I won't get hurt." He nodded his head. He slowly got up and flew up to his room looking down, crying. Skye watched him go up, she turned around and sat down to the left of Vector. Vector noticed she was looking sad and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Charmy does this alot. He'll be better.. eventually." Skye put on a fake smile. Just then Espio sat to the left of her, looking down. She noticed this and decided to cheer him up.

"Don't worry for me, I probably won't get hurt. Besides, I'm not leaving for a couple of days." Espio looked up at her slightly.

"A couple of days? That will give me a chance to talk you out of this crazy idea." Skye looked down, feeling guilty.

"It will be alright." Espio looked up and smiled, maybe this isn't so bad. Soon he found himself staring at her again. Thinking of what Charmy told her at breakfast, that made him blush but he turned invisible to hide it, he started walking up the stairs as he turned visible.

"Where are you going?" Asked Vector.

"To cheer Charmy up, I think you should come with me Skye." Skye nodded and followed him up the stairs.

**Sorry, this WAS suppose to be up on Easter, but it wasn't let me uploading it.. I don't know why but yeah, well there was chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be up soon:) Bye**


	9. Lets watch a movie! Part 1

**I'm back! Once again thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 9! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for Skye and Herald. Enjoy.**

So far the day was a pretty normal day, Skye and Espio had convinced Charmy to come out of his room and now everyone was seated in the living room bored out of their minds. Espio, Skye and Charmy were on the couch. Espio was meditating, Skye was staring up at the ceiling and Charmy was staring into space. Vector sighed, he and Charmy had not had a chance to confront Skye and soon forgot about it. He was listening to his music as always and then, an idea hit him.

"Hey Espio?" Espio didn't bother to open his eyes as he replied.

"Yes?" He said trying to concentrate.

"Do we have any cases today?" He asked, unnamused. Espio sighed and got up. He went to a desk and looked through some papers.

"Nope, none." Vector smiled.

"What about tomorrow?" Espio looked through them once again.

"No, none until next week." Vector smiled again.

"Then I suggest we have a movie night." Hearing this Skye became a little interested, but she still kept her eyes on the ceiling. Charmy instantly knew what Vector was talking about.

"How about a scary movie?" Asked Charmy, who winked at Vector. Vector winked back.

"I think a scary movie sounds good. How about you two?" Espio just shrugged, Skye was still looking at the ceiling, but she still answered.

"Sure, sounds fun." She said as she put her head down, rubbing it. Charmy took notice of this.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little lightheaded."

"Oh, okay." After he said that, a strange silence lingered the air as Espio sat back down beside Skye. Vector decided to break the silence yet again.

"Well then, what movie should we get?" Espio and Skye both shrugged at the same time. Vector and Charmy stared at them. Charmy decided to speak up.

"I swear, you two are exactly alike." Neither of them replied and just went back to what they were doing before. Vector got up and began to look through the horror movies.

"We have three choices. It's either The Hills Have Eyes, Resident Evil or this other one called Don't Look Behind You." Charmy immediatly piped in.

"Don't look behind you, Don't looke behind you, Don't look behind you!" He cheered jumping around the living room. Skye giggled.

"I'm going to have to go with Charmy." Espio nodded, as did Vector.

"Great, we got this a while ago and we never had the chance to watch it." He said as he put the movie back, it was 5:30. They would have dinner and then watch the movie. That is when his and Charmys plan would spring into action. Then, Vector remembered something. You can't have a movie without snacks! He mentally slapped himself.

"Hey, we need snacks! It's never a movie without snacks!" He said looking at Skye. She noticed this and knew what he was planning.

"Whoa, hold it. Why are you looking at ME?" She asked pointing to herself.

"Because, you and Espio are going to get us the snacks from the store while me and Charmy chill." Vector said patting the bee on the head. Espio sighed, he was always stuck doing these kind of things, and now so was Skye.

"Alright, lets go Skye." He said walking out to the door. Skye followed as Espio opened the door for her. She giggled and walked outside, Espio walked out after she did and closed the door behind him. Vector and Charmy couldn't help but smile, this was going to be easier then they thought.

Meanwhile, Espio and Skye were walking.

"How far is it?" Skye asked as they walked down the streets.

"About 30 minutes at this pace." Espio replied.

"Oh, cool." Skye said looking straight. It was already dark, and the roads were silent. Which made it kind of scary looking, Skye shifted a little closer to Espio just incase, Espio noticed this and laughed a little.

"Oh no, don't tell me your afraid of the dark." He said laughing a little bit more. Skye wasn't offended, she would admit that the dark creeped her out a tad bit,

"Oh be quiet, it's not like you don't have any weaknesses."

"You will never figure out my weakness." He said smiling a bit. Skye shrugged.

"Well the dark IS a little bit better than heights, heights just completly freak me out." After she had said that Espio smirked. Oh no, was all she could think. She was afraid to look forward but did so anyways, up ahead, was a bridge. It looked to be about 8 feet high, but that was enough to just scare the chaos out of Skye. Her eyes widened.

"It will be okay, it's just a bridge." Espio said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, a bridge 1000 feet into the freaking air!" Skye exclaimed as they got to the bridge and Skye stood there, not taking foot onto the bridge. Espio laughed.

"It's only about 8 feet. Now come on." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her on. Skye sighed. Well she might as well face her fears now she thought as Espio led the way, still holding her hand and practically dragging her. She had her eyes shut tight, Espio came up with an idea.

"I know, lets take in the view, follow me." He said dragging her to the side of the bridge. Skye slowly opened one eye to see the thing that she was afraid to see. Her there, still on the bridge but to make things worse, she was now by the edge! She slowly looked over the edge and seen how high up they were. She yelped and backed up a little bit forcing Espio to go with her.

Espio laughed a little, he was enjoying this.

"It's okay, we can leave now." He said still holding her hand, walking her off of the bridge.

"Thank chaos that's over." Skye said as she stepped onto land. Espio couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, we should come back sometime." He said smirking.

"Yeah I'm glad you think so." Skye said rolling her eyes. Espio smiled, he liked Skyes attitude. She could be sweet at one moment, and then sarcastic the next. They continued walking through the streets, but what they didn't know was that Charmy and Vector were watching them.

"Wow, I didn't think Skye would be afraid of something as small as heights." Charmy whispered, in disbilief. Vector mentally slapped himself.

"That doesn't matter! They are holding hands!" Charmy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, really cute." He said starting to fly away, he was more interested into calling Cream. Vector sighed and started to follow him back to agency.

Meanwhile, Espio and Skye continued to walked, Espio was still holding Skyes hand which made her blush.

"Um, Espio." She said. Not sure if he knew he was still holding her hand. The chameleon looked over at her.

"Yes?" He looked at her, Skye didn't know what to say. She just looked down at their hands. Espio realized what she was getting at. He quickly removed his hand from hers, blushing a tad bit.

"Oh, sorry." He managed to mumble. They continued walking, in silence. Espio was looking away, sometimes at Skye out of the corner of his eye. Skye was looking at the surroundings, soon they got to the store and got the things they needed.

The walk home was the same. Quiet and awkward. Soon they finally got back to the agency. Once again Espio opened the door for Skye. She smiled, it was really sweet of him. They walked in and smelt something, it smelt like chicken. They walked in and seen that Vector had already made dinner, chicken salad. They all ate and were now getting ready for the movie.

Skye was up in her room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She yelled a little louder than she intended. Charmy and Vector came in.

"Skye." Vector said, which creeped Skye out a little bit as Vector was coming towards her and Charmy shut the door.

"We want to talk to you." Vector whispered. Trying to sound scary, she giggled.

"Okay, just next time you don't have to try to be scary." Vector ignored the comment.

"It's about Espio, do you, you know.." Charmy trailed off.

"Do you like Espio?" Vector butted in. Skye blushed but tried to keep it from showing. However it did not work, Charmy seen her.

"You blushed! You do like him!" Charmy said a little bit louder then he should have. Skye quickly got up and covered his mouth.

"It's very.. minor. Also, if you two tell anyone, I will kick your butts out that window." Vector and Charmy gulped and nodded, they started walking out of the room, then, Vector turned around.

"Oh, be down in about 5 minutes, that's when the movie is starting." He said, smirking. Skye looked confused. Why did he smirk like that? Ah well, they just better not try anything funny she thought as she waited the 5 minutes and started to walk downstairs.

When she got down she stopped and looked at the seats that were availible. Espio was not there yet. If you were looking at the tvs point of view, Charmy was on the very right side closest to the kitchen on the 3-person couch. There were two spots to the left of him, then beside that. Closest to the door, was a single seated chair. No one was in that.

Just then, Vector walked in and stopped right beside Skye, he looked at the seatings. Then, he and Skye slowly looked at eachother, then they both made a dash for the single seated chair. After about 6 seconds of bickering, Vector sat comfortably in the chair. Skye grumbled something as she sat down next to Charmy.

"Charmy, do you mind switching spots with me? That way you can be in the middle?" She said, hoping he would except, but he just shook his head.

"Nope." Vector smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Skye grumbled something and tried to get comfortable in the middle seat.

"I know what you guys are doing." She said unnamused. Vector and Charmy just shrugged, stayin innocent. Just then, Espio came in and set the snacks on the table. He looked at the seatings and noticed the only spot left was next to Skye, he didn't want to embarass himself infront of Vector and Charmy so he just sat down and said nothing.

"Uh, Vector. Movie." Charmy stated the obvious. Vector rolled his eyes and put the movie in.

**There it is! Chapter 9! Chapter 10 should be up really soon, also, thankyou for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**And yes, I know. "Don't look behind you." isn't a real movie that I know of, I just needed to fill in a third choice so I made it up. **


	10. Lets what a movie! Part 2

**I'm back! Here's chapter 10! Thank you for all of the reviews! 20 REVIEWS WHOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters blah blah blah I only own Skye and Herald. **

Everyone got comfortable as the movie started. Vector and Charmy frowned when they saw Skye and Espio scooting away from eachother a little bit. Charmy sighed, was he going to have to do ALL of the work? He scooted closer to Skye making her scoot closer to Espio. She grunted as she did so, but lucky for her, none of the three noticed.

The movie was almost halfway over and Skye still wasn't scared, she just sat there staring at the screen with an unnamused look. Vector sighed, so far there plan was not working. They needed Skye to be scared so she would go closer to Espio, looks like that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

Meanwhile, in the movie. The girl was looking around the house, then her phone rang. She slowly picked it up, before she could reply a voice came telling her to not look behind her. Obviously, she looked behind her to find the masked killer at her door. She screamed.

The thought alone scared the chaos out of Charmy. He yelped and jumped on Skyes lap, hugging her tightly.

"Hold me." He said in a high pitched voice that made everyone laugh. Charmy looked offended.

"What? It's scary!" He said while flailing his arms in the air. Skye giggled.

"It's okay Charmy." She said while hugging him back.

"Yeah, we ALL get scared sometimes, even from the littlest things." Espio added. Looking straight at Skye as he said it. Skye just rolled her eyes and put her attention back to Charmy.

"It's okay, you don't have to watch the movie if you want." She said trying to calm him down. Charmy smiled up at her and then smiled at Espio.

"No, it's okay. I wanna watch, but it'd be nicer if I had a little more room so I could quickly turn around without hurting anyone." He said looking up at her with big, puppy dog eyes. She tried to look away, but she couldn't resist. Even though she knew what he was trying to do.

"Okay." She muttered scooting so close to Espio that they were now only about 3 inches away from eachother.

"Better?" She asked, Charmy just shook his head.

"A little more, please." He said smiling. Skye sighed. She scooted over a little more. Now they were only about one inch apart. This made Espio and Skye both blush but Espio just turned away to hide it.

"Thank you." Charmy said, feeling accomplished as he and Vector smirked at eachother. Everyones attention was back to the movie. they didn't even notice the tall, slender black cat watching them from the kitchen. Everyone watched as the movie was already over halfway over. Vector sighed.

"I'm thirsty." He said to no one in particular. Espio sweatdropped.

"Get a drink." He said.

"I don't want to get up." Vector whined. Skye sighed, she might as well go get it for him. To at least get out of there before she embarasses herself or Espio.

"I'll get them." She volunteered. Vector shrugged.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said as she got out of her seat and walked to the kitchen. She walked in, the lights were off. She turned the switch but no light came.

"Huh?" She kept trying the switch, but nothing worked.

"Is everything okay?" She heard Espio call.

"Yeah, I think the lights burned out though." She didn't even bother to listen to his reply, she knew it was just going to be a sarcastic remark about her being afraid of the dark. She sighed, she hated the dark but she had to face her fears. She walked to the cupboards grabbing a glass and filling it up with water. She turned around, ready to walk out but instead she was met face to face with the man whom she hated most. Herald.

Meanwhile, in the living room. Vector couldn't wait for his drink, he sighed.

"I'm thirsty." He grumbled quietly. Charmy sighed.

"Hey Skye, what's taking so long?" There was no reply, he became a little worried.

"Skye?" He called out again, still no reply. He gulped. Then, they could hear a glass break in the kitchen followed by a small yelp. Espio was the first up, he ran to the kitchen, followed by Charmy and Vector. When they got in there it was hard to see, Vector quickly put a new lightbulb in and switched the lights on. What they saw scared them.

There was a glass cup on the ground, broken. They looked around a little more before Vector started calling out.

"Skye? Where are you?" No reply, Espio looked around. Worried. At the corner of his eye he saw a note on the table. He ran over to it calling Charmy and Vector over, they all read the note.

_"Don't come looking for her." _Was all it said. The three gasped. Espio was the first to speak.

"He planned this." He said while closing his eyes. Charmy and Vector were confused.

"Huh?" Espio spoke a little louder.

"He planned this, he wouldn't have had time to write a note after he took her, he wrote it before he came here." He said, sounding angry.

Charmy and Vector looked down, Espio noticed something on the back of the note. He read it aloud.

_"Her sacrifice is needed." _Charmy and Vector looked up when he said that. Espios eyes widened, he was scared. Yes, that's right, the cool, calm and collective ninja was scared. He looked at Charmy and Vector.

"I need to go find her." Vector nodded but Charmy just began to tear up.

"I wan't to help." He whispered. Vector shook his head.

"No, Charmy. It's too dangerous, I'll stay here with you. Espio, go." He spoke, also scared. Charmy had a couple of tears go down his face.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked, terrified. Espio looked down, he didn't even know if she was going to be alright, he just had to hope for the best.

"Yes, she will." He said as he ran out the door. He hoped he was right, as did Vector and Charmy. He ran, as fast as he could to the window that Herald had left through. He looked on the ground, and smiled a little.

"_Foot tracks, perfect." _He thought as he started to follow them, not paying attention to his surroundings. As he ran, he didn't pay attention to anything, the surroundings, the people looking at him weird. All he payed attention to was the foot tracks, and finding Skye. He knew he didn't have much time before..no, he couldn't think that. He wouldn't think that, she is going to be okay and that's it.

As he ran, he felt a rain drop. He stopped, looking up. Great, a thunder storm. Just what he needed. He ignored the thought and just kept running. After about a half an hour of non stop running. He stopped to take a quick 20 second break. He looked at the ground, great. Just freaking great! The rain washed the tracks away. That's when he remember something, he looked around. He knew this place, he was close to her old house!

He ran with a great amount of speed, faster than before. After about 2 minutes, the house he was looking for came into sight. It looked just like it had before, except the fact that there was a thunder storm made it a little creepy. Espio quickly ran up to the side of the house, turning invisble.

He crept up to a near by window, slowly. He peeked into it, what he saw made him want to blow chunks. He seen the living room, except this time. Instead of dust, the walls were now splattered with blood, and the couch had a great amount of blood on it. He looked around a little bit more, no sign of Skye or Herald, then he looked up.

On the roof was none other then Herald the cat, but he had Skye in his hands, she was all bloody and had a bullet wound in her side. She was unconscious and he was holding her over the edge, ready to drop her.

**Well, there it is! Chapter 10! This was actually kind of hard for me to write. I'm really excited about this story. I'm also debating wether or not there should be a sequal. Well, read and reveiw! **


	11. Are you safe?

**IM BACK! AND GEUSS WHAT? ITS FRIDAY WHOOOOO! Hehe, I love Fridays:) OH, and ONE more thing. Yeah, there IS going to be a sequel to this story, about a couple weeks after I finish this story. Well, enjoy;)**

Espio gasped. He didn't know if he was actually going to drop her, but he looked like he was ready to. Herald laughed. Then, he released his hands from her, but not to drop her. He sat her down so that her legs were dangling over the edge and then positioned her so she wouldn't fall over.

He turned her back from her, walking a couple of steps away and then, he turned around and kicked her square in the back. She started to fall. Espio was quick to react. Turning visible again, he ran underneath her catching her just before she hit the ground. He sighed in relief, he walked over the the side. He looked up. No sign of Herald, good. He just wanted to get her to a safer place as fast as he could.

He checked her pulse, it was there but it was very faint. He became very worried and picked her up bridal style. He turned around to run but was instead met with Herald. He had a disgusting smile on his face.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, ready to attack.

Espio said nothing as he put Skye down and turned invisible, ready for battle. He quickly rounded behind Herald and took is Kunai out, holding it with a very tight grip. He jumped up and scratched the back of the cats neck. Herald hissed and turned around, he pulled a gun out of his hand.

Espio seen this, Herald shot but was too late. Espio had already went back around him and stabbed him in the back. He once again hissed, a he turned around and shot, the bullet just grazed Espios cheek. Espio was about to react but was instead tackled to the ground. Herald pinned him down, and put the gun to his head. Espio closed his eyes, waiting for impact.

Just then, Skye was waking up a bit. She sat up and took in the scene that was playing in front of her. She gasped. She looked around for something, anything. Just then her eyes locked on a bucket of water. She quickly put her right hand into it, she grabbed a handful of water and closed her hand into a tight fist. Her hand starting glowing a bright yellow. She opened her hand to reveal and crystal glass ball.

The ball levitated about two inches above her palm. With the flick of her wrist, she threw the glass ball at Herald, aiming for the hand the gun was in. Luckily, she was dead on. The ball hit his hand and there was the sound of glass shattering. Espio opened his eyes to see Herald holding his hand, her was still holding on to the gun but the glass shards made it so he couldn't move his hand at all. Blood was pouring from it.

Espio looked over and seen Skye, he smiled. Not because he was just saved from death, but because she was awake but, he didn't know how much longer it would be until she was unconscious again. He quickly got up and pushed Herald to the ground. The cat growled and got back up, he still had the gun in his bloody hand since he couldn't let go of the hold due to the glass.

He held up his left fist and swung it at Espio who easily dodged it. Espio smiled, lucky for him that Herald was right handed. He grunted and swung again, Espio caught his fist. He smiled at him before twisting his arm a little and throwing him to the side. Herald couldn't move, he was too tired.

Espio looked over at Skye, she was unconscious again. He widened his eyes and ran over to her, feeling her pulse. Once again, it was very faint but it was still there. He quickly picked her up bridal style and started sprinting. The situation was much more serious this time and the hospital was closer. He ran as fast as his ninja legs could take him.

"It will be okay." He kept on whispering under his breath as he ran.

He probably said it about fourtey times by the time he had made it to the hospital. When he came in a nurse ran up to him.

"She needs help. Now!" He practically yelled, the nurse nodded and told him to follow her. He quickly got to a room and placed her on the bed, just then a doctor came rushing in. He was a white eagle, and had the white jacket that doctors wore.

"We are going to have to ask you to leave, you can wait in the waiting room." Espio nodded and when back to the waiting room.

From there, he called Vector and Charmy. When they said they would meet him there he hung his phone. When Vector and Charmy got there he was pacing back and forth. Vector walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders forcing him into a seat.

"Espio, is she okay? What happened?" He asked concerned. Charmy sat beside them. Waiting for Espio to tell the story. Espio sighed, he hoped she was going to be okay. He told Vector and Charmy everything that happened. From what happened on the roof, to the gun and to Skyes weird powers.

Soon, the doctor came to the waiting room. He walked over to them, his head down with a frown on his face. Espio, Charmy and Vectors eyes widened. She couldn't be? She can't be.

"Gentlemen. I would like to speak to you in the other room." The three nodded, following the doctor. Worried.

The doctor led them into a room that was painted all white, the carpet was grey and there were a couple of shelves but nothing much. The Eagle started to speak.

"Shes going to make it." When he said that the trio immidiately smiled. The doctor continued.

"She has a couple of broken ribs, very bad cuts and her head is in even worse condition." There smiles turned into frowns, especially Espios. The doctor spoke again.

"Now, the nurse told me the condition you two were in when you brang her." He said, pointing to Espio.

"I want to know what happened." Espio nodded and retold the whole story. The doctor smiled.

"Well, the police have been looking for him for quite some time but, I think this will help them out." He said shaking the trios hands one by one. He smiled again.

"If it wasn't for you." He said, pointing to Espio again. The doctor continued.

"She would have been dead right now, she's lucky that you came in time." Espio smiled. He was just happy that Skye was going to be okay, but doesn't mean that Herald won't come back for her. The doctor let the three leave and told them that they could visit her later.

Espio took that time to go get her some flowers and a card with Charmy. However, Vector did not join them because he was thinking with his stomach and went to the food court.

Espio and Charmy were walking through the gift store. They hand already found white roses and were now looking for a card. They walked through an aisle of cards before they came across the 'get well better" cards. Charmy skimmed through them and found a small one, that you would find on party bags people put presents in except this card was a little bit bigger.

It was dark purple and inside of it said "Get well soon." In purple glittery letters. Charmy flew up to Espio.

"Espio, lets get this one!" Charmy said waving it in front of Espio, not knowing that it say 'love' rather then 'from'. Espio blushed and shook his head.

"Why?" Charmy asked, oblivious to what it said. Espio had to point it out for him.

"Oh, but you d-" Charmy cut himself off when he found the exact same one except it said 'from' instead. He smiled and grabbed it, handing it to Espio. Espio nodded. They walked up to the cashier. The lady working there was an raccoon who looked to be around age 30. She smiled.

"Who's this for?"

"A girl." Espio replied.

"Is she your friend?" Espio nodded. The lady looked at Charmy who was behind Espio shaking his head. He then mouthed the word girlfriend to her. She smiled even wider.

"Well isn't she just a lucky doll, it's hard to find nice boyfriends these days." She said as he paid for the flowers and card. Espio blushed deeply at her comment but didn't reply as he grabbed the flowers and cards and walked away. Still blushing. From there they met up with Vector, who was finished eating.

"Lets go." Charmy said as they went back up to the waiting room. They sat there waiting for about 10 minutes before the nurse came back in.

"You may visit her now." She said as she led them to Skyes room. Then entered a small room, it was like any other hospital room, white, and it also had that hospital smell.

"If anything goes wrong, please tell me." The trio nodded as they turned their attention to Skye. She was sleeping, she looked so peaceful. She had one of those monitors hooked up to her that reads her heartbeats. She had a couple of bandages on her head. Espio went and sat down in the chair beside her. Charmy and Vector sat in another two chairs on the other side of her, then. Her eyes fluttered open.

**Well, that took a little longer than expected, all well. Heres chapter 11! I am probably going to do another chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Either way have a good weekend! and don't forget to read and review!**


	12. Powers

**SORRY. I didn't mean to take so long, I was hooked on Americas Funniest Home Videos for the whole weekend :| Well um, yeah.. So heres chapter 12, enjoy:)**

Skye looked around, she could here a beeping noise. She didn't know where she was and her vision was very blury. She was seated up a little bit, she rubbed her eyes. Finally, her vision came back, she could see Espio, Vector and Charmy. All three were smiling at her. Espio placed the flowers and card on the table beside her.

"Hey Skye!" Charmy exclaimed, waving at her. That's when she realized she was in a hospital and the beeping sound was the monitor. She smiled weakly and waved back. She shifted a little, almost instantly a shot of pain went up her side. She winced.

"Try not to move. You have bandages on." Vector said.

Skye felt her side, yup, sure enough, there was bandages, just great. Except this time it hurt much more. She couldn't remember what exactly happened, the only thing she could remember was Herald holding a gun up to Espios head. She quickly looked at Espio with wide eyes, checking for any signs of injury. He chuckled.

"I'm okay, the question is. Are you okay?" He said, shifting over a little. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little on my side." She lied. It felt like someone stabbed her. She looked away, Espio knew she was lieing.

"Your lieing." He said plainly. Damn, she couldn't get anything past him, could she?

"Fine, it feels like I have been shot multiple times." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, only once." Charmy said, smiling a bit. Skye looked at him confused.

"Wh-" She was cut off by Vector.

"Herald shot you once. In the side" She gasped, did he really do that? She didn't remember him doing anything like that, but then again she didn't really remember anything.

"Oh." She sighed. Vector looked at Espio before speaking.

"Would you like to tell her the rest?" Espio looked at Skye. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't feel comfortable about it. Just then, Skye asked the question she had wanted to asked since she first woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

Espio didn't want to tell her, he looked at Vector.

"You do it." Vector glared at Espio before replying.

"No." Charmy sighed. He has been doing everything lately.

"I'll tell her." Charmy said, not with much enthusiasm. The duo nodded as Charmy continued.

"Well, you went to the kitchen to get Vector a drink." He said, glaring at Vector. Skye giggled a bit before letting Charmy continue.

"We heard the sound of glass breaking, when we went there. Your were gone and the window was open, we found this note." Charmy said.

He handed her the note just to receive a glare from Espio. That's when Charmy remembered he wasn't suppose to say anything about the note.

The three looked at Skye as she read the note, waiting for her to cry. Oddly, she didn't, she just stared at it, she didn't cry, she didn't look sad, she didn't even blink.

"Uh, Skye?" Charmy said, waving a hand in front of her face. She was snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, right. Well.. what happened next?" She asked. Charmy sighed once again.

"Espio went out to go look for you, he found you at your old house that Herald lives at. By then Herald had already shot you and you were all cut up and unconscious. Then he was holding on to you on the roof, and um.." Charmy let himself trail off.

"What happened then?" Skye asked. Looking over at Espio, Charmy noticed this.

"I'll let Espio finish it off." He said, fighting back tears. Espio looked down, he really didn't want to say the rest, but he had to.

"Well, he kicked you off the roof, but I caught you and I think you remember everything after that." Skye gasped.

She was so close to death, she couldn't believe it. She was realizing just how dangerous Herald could be.

"Well, I thank you for that." Espio nodded and continued.

"Then Herald came back, I was trying to fight him off but he had a gun to my head, then you used these weird powers and shot a glass crystal at his hand." He said. It sounded like he wanted to know more about her powers.

"You saved me." Espio said, looking Skye in the eye. She smiled.

"Your welcome, you also saved me, thank you." Espio nodded his head. Then, Vector butted in.

"So, what is this? You have powers?" Skye nodded.

"Yes, I have multiple different kinds of powers." She said. Vector nodded his head, rubbing his chin.

"Care to explain?" She giggled and started to speak.

"Okay well, I can make a ball of energy, it's a very effective attack but it takes alot of power out of me."

"Oh, so that's what you used the first time." Charmy spoke, now interested in the conversation.

"Yes, also. I can change water into crystal balls of glass." The room went silent, everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked, trying to break the silence. Then Charmy flew up to her, sitting on her lap.

"Show us! Show us! Show us!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Skye laughed.

"Okay." She said as she looked around. She spotted a cup of water the nurse gave her, she stuck her hand in it grabbing a handful of water. She pulled her hand out, in a tight fist. Slowly, her hand started glowing yellow, then after a couple of seconds it disappeared and Skye opened her hand.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Vector exclaimed as he looked at the now crystal ball in Skyes hand. Skye giggled as she set the ball down on the table beside her.

"I can also do some sort of magical writing, it can appear in the air or on an object. I can make it stay there for a year at the longest." Skye said. With the wave of her hand, she started drawing in the air with sparkly blue writing. Charmy stood there with his mouth wide open.

"That is. SO COOL!" He exclaimed jumping around. With another wave of her hand, Skye erased the writing.

"Yeah, I geuss. Well, that's it." She said, shifting a little bit. The three nodded and a nurse walked in.

"Miss Skye, you are free to leave now, but you have to be very careful." She said. Then she turned around and walked out of the room. Skye smiled the biggest smile she ever had and jumped out of the hospital bed, grabbing her clothes and rushing to the washrooms to change. The trio just watched as she disappeared down the hallway.

"Safe to say she doesn't like hospitals." Charmy said, shrugging a bit. Espio and Vector nodded as they walked out of the room with all of her things. Vector sighed and looked at Espio.

"Forgot the flowers." He said plainly. Espio sighed and then went back in to get them. He picked up the flowers and card but beside them, was a single yellow tulip. It had no note on it or any cards. Espio picked it up and walked back out into the hallway.

"Hey did any of you guys get this?" He said, walking over to Charmy and Vector. They both shook their heads.

"Looks like she's got a secret admirer." Charmy said, nudging Espio.

"I didn't get this for her." He said as he glared at Charmy. Charmy just shrugged.

"Ask her." He said as Skye joined the group. Back into her regular clothes.

"Ask me what?" She said looking at Espio. Espio showed her the tulip.

"Do you know who got this for you?" Skye looked at it and shrugged.

"Nope, I was asleep, but it is pretty." She said as Espio gave it to her. She noticed him holding the other flowers and looking down a little. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"But it's nothing compared to yours." She said hugging Espio. Vector and Charmy smiled as Espio blushed. Skye giggled as she let go and they left the hospital.

**Well, there it was! Chapter 12. My bad for the wait, I promise I won't make you wait that long ever again! Bye:)**


	13. Party! Part 1

**I'm back! I'm suppose to be writing my essay for Germany.. but I got bored and started writing this:) Oh, and thank you for the reviews. 30 WHOOOO! hehe, well enjoy:)**

As they were walking down the street, Espio noticed Skye twirling the yellow tulip in between her thumb and index finger. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Espio asked, concerned for his friend. Skye looked at him with a weak smile and shook her head.

"No, I was just thinking." She said as she looked back at the flower. Espio sighed, he knew she was thinking about whoever left that for her. He couldn't lie, he also wanted to know.

"Oh, well who do you think it was?" He said. She looked at him like he read her mind. She sighed.

"Dunno, but lets just forget about it." She said. Hoping he wouldn't say anything more about it.

"Very well." Espio said as he nodded his head. Skye sighed in relief.

"Hey isn't your birthday coming up?" Questioned Charmy who felt left out of the conversation. Skye gave him a 'shut your mouth' look. Too late, Vector came up in front of the three, walking backwards.

"Yeah, it is." He said, giving that grin that Skye and Espio despised.

"Don't do it." Skye said, looking him in the eye. Vector just grinned more.

"Guess what?" He asked Skye.

"What?" She replied, knowing the answer.

"PARTY!" Vector exclaimed, high-fiving Charmy. Skye sighed.

"Please don't." She pleaded.

"Too bad." Was the only reply Vector gave. Skye looked at Espio pleadingly.

"Please, help me out Espio." She begged. Espio just grinned.

"Fine with me, just don't flood the house again." He said, grinning wider. Skye sighed as Vector and Charmy were already coming up with plans.

"Thanks alot." She sarcastically said to Espio. He just smiled.

"I do the best I can." He said looking forward. The rest of the walk went silent except for Vector and Charmy who were still making plans. Once they got inside it was 5:00 pm. After eating, Skye was confronted about her birthday.

"I'm telling you! I forgot!" Skye exclaimed as Vector and Charmy pinned her arms to the couch. Espio was sitting in the corner, a little amused.

"Don't tell us that, we know you know." Vector said, trying to keep her from escaping. Skye was struggling to get free, she looked over at Espio pleadingly.

"Espio, help me!" Espio just shrugged.

"I want no part of this." He said, that grin appearing again. Skye put on big puppy dog eyes. Her grey eyes twinkled in the light.

"Please?" She said. She looked like a lost puppy, Espio sighed.

"Fine." He said as he walked over to them. Vector and Charmy tried to stop him but it was hard to hold down a struggling cat and keep Espio away. Skye smiled, she waited for them to release her arms but it never happened. Instead, Espio now held her left arm down instead of Vector.

"Hey! You said you were going to help!" She exclaimed. He smiled and shrugged.

"I didn't say who I was going to help." He said, looking into her eyes, she stared back for a moment before realizing what was going on.

"You tricked me." She said, almost in disbelief. Espio shrugged. Vector walked around infront of them.

"Now tell us what we want to know." He said, acting in his 'scary' voice again.

"I already told you! I don't know when my birthday is, it doesn't even matter!" She practically screamed.

"If we are going to have a party, we want to have it on your birthday." Vector said calmly.

"I don't even care about my birthday." She grumbled under her breath. Luckily, for her, no one noticed.

"Wait!" Charmy piped in. Everyone turned to him as he started doing the math in his head.

"If Herald said that her birthday was in 2 weeks, and he said that the day we met her then that means.." Charmy trailed off, still trying to do the math in his head.

"It's tomorrow." Espio finished. Skye sighed, great. She really didn't want a party, or anything for her birthday.

"Great! Party tomorrow!" Vector exclaimed. Charmy let go of Skye and started dancing but Vector grabbed his arm and started to drag him into the kitchen, leaving Skye and Espio behind.

"What is it?" Charmy asked in a hushed voice.

"What is it? We need to find a good slow song, and fast!" Charmy looked confused.

"Wh-" He cut himself off, getting what Vector was trying to say.

"Oh! Hey, we should invite Vanilla and Cream." Charmy said, hoping they would be able to come. They heard the sound of the phone ringing, they looked into the living room to see Espio answer it.

"Hey, Cream and Vanilla are coming to the party if you don't mind." Espio called as he hung up the phone. Vector and Charmy smiled as they walked back into the living room.

Soon it was 9:00 pm, Espio was meditating, Skye was just staring up at the ceiling, and Charmy and Vector were still making plans, not party plans, but different plans. They both smiled as they looked at Espio and Skye, who were sitting beside each other.

At 9:30, Charmy and Vector had already gone to sleep, leaving Espio and Skye in the living room. They were watching their second horror movie, Espio walked over turning the lights off, then he returned to his seat beside Skye. She glared at him.

"I'm not scared." She said, shifting a tad bit closer to him. He chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Fine." Espio said as the conversation went silent and the duo concentrated on the movie. In the movie, a girl was on top of a high building, she was running away from the killer. He closed in behind her, forcing her to jump off of the building.

"Told you heights were scary." Skye grumbled to no one in particular. Espio couldn't help but laugh a little. He had to admit, it was kind of cute, but he would never admit that aloud.

The duo continued to watch the movie, about half way through, Espio felt something on his shoulder. He looked over to see Skye with her head on his shoulder, she was sleeping. He smiled and blushed, he didn't have the heart to wake her up so he continued to watch the movie.

After the movie, Skye was still asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. He set her down on her bed. Just then, she woke up.

"Sorry to wake you." He apologized. Skye nodded her head.

"Good night." She grumbled.

"Good night." Espio replied as he walked into his bedroom to get some sleep as well.

**Well, there it is! Don't ask about Skye staring at the ceiling, I know she does it alot.. but I tend to do that on a daily basis, don't ask why I just do ;p Read and review everyone! The next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow! Bye!**


	14. Party! Part 2

**I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews! Finding a good slow song.. was HARD. I'm still not sure if it even fits but.. oh well..I like it, so yeah.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters, the only characters I own are Skye and Herald.. I also do not own ANY of the songs in this chapter.**

_Espio was walking in the forest, he was looking for Skye. He didn't know where she was, but he felt like he needed to be there. He had been walking for about 2 days, looking for her. Just then he heard a scream coming from the distance. He quickly ran towards the scream, looking for the source. He heard one more scream and then silence. _

_He rounded the corner, that's when he saw it. Skye.. her body. She was laying down face first with blood all over her, Herald was next to her, smiling with a bloody knife in his hand. He quickly ran off when he saw Espio, Espio ran up to Skyes body, checked her pulse. She was dead. He could feel a single tear going down his face, but he didn't care to wipe it off. _

_He let it fall in her face as he turned her over and grabbed her hand. He thought he could see her spirit standing in front of him, waving, smiling, and then it disappeared. That's when he knew she wasn't coming back, he felt more tears go down his face. He continued to cry as he pounded the ground hard repeatedly._

"Skye.. no, wake up." Espio murmured in his sleep.

"But I am up!" Skye exclaimed as she started shaking him a little as Charmy and Vector watched carefully. It was 10:00 am and Espio has been murmimng things in his sleep for the past half hour.

"No Skye.. I never got to tell you." Espio murmered again, stirring in his bed some more.

"Tell me what?" Skye asked. Espio just mumbled some words before speaking again.

"I-" Charmy shook Espio violently, Espio jerked up and started sweating. He looked at Vector and Charmy, he didn't see Skye, the duo seemed worried.

"What. Happened?" Espio sputtered between pants.

"You had a nightmare." Vector said. Espios eyes suddenly widened. He then looked over at Skye, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Espio said, relieved. Skye looked confused but blushed, when he let go of her she began to speak.

"It's true, you had a nightmare, but it's okay now." She said. Trying to avoid eye contact from Charmy and Vector. Espio just blushed but looked away to hide it.

"Um, lets go downstairs now, Cream and Vanilla should be arriving soon.." Charmy said, trying to break the weird silence. The three nodded in response. Once they got down the stairs Vector and Charmy started to put up some speakers. Skye made Espio breakfast, the two enjoyed a nice chat.

Once they were done, they walked into the living room where they saw speakers, balloons and a big happy birthday sign. Espio siged, luckily for her no one noticed. Vector was talking to Vanilla who had just arrived and Charmy was talking to Cream. When Skye and Espio came in they all turned their attention to them and smiled.

"Happy birthday!" They all cheered. Skye smiled and thanked them one by one. After that she was introduced to Vanilla and Cream. They were really nice people, and really sweet.

Vector walked up to the dj stand. He started making up a play list as Not Your Birthday By Allstar Weekend played. Cream and Charmy were talking on the couch, Vector and Vanilla were talking by the dj stand and Espio and Skye were in the corner talking.

"Happy birthday." Espio said with a sly grin. Skye smiled.

"Thanks, it's not a big deal though, I'm just fifteen." Skye said while shrugging. Espio smiled a little bit. It went silent until Skye spoke again.

"What didn't you tell me?" Skye asked. Espio looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Skye smiled a little bit.

"When you had that nightmare. You were mumbling things in your sleep. You said that you never got to tell me something." She said. Espio immediatly blushed and looked away.

"I forget." He mumbled. Skye giggled.

"Oh, okay." She said as Espio faced her again. They both smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Charmy and Cream were talking.<p>

"So Cream, are you and Tails.. you know?" Charmy was looking down at his feet. Cream giggled.

"No, we are just friend." She said. Charmy sighed in relief.

"Oh, so you don't like him?" Cream giggled once again.

"No, I think I might like someone else." Cream said smiling. Charmy blushed and turned away.

"Oh." Was all he could get out. Cream giggled.

"Charmy?" Charmy turned back to her.

"Yeah?" Cream smiled.

"I like you." Was all she said as she hugged Charmy. Charmy blushed like crazy and was so shocked, that he didn't even hug her back. When she let the embrace go he stood there.

"I um.." Charmy trailed off. Cream just giggled and pulled him over to the couch and they started talking again. Soon Vector came and tapped Charmys shoulder. Charmy excused himself from Cream.

"What is it?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Did you do your part of the plan?" Vector whispered. Charmy nodded his head.

"Good, they are in place. Now I just have to do my part of the plan." Vector said as the two split apart. Vector walked back over to Vanilla, looking at Espio and Skye. Waiting for the right moment.

* * *

><p>Espio and Skye had now shifted over to under the doorway to the kitchen. They were arguing about who was faster.<p>

"I am so faster then you!" Skye said with a cocky grin. Espio just laughed and shook his head.

"No way, I could beat you in a race anyday." He said. Skye just grinned wider.

"Care to prove that?" Skye said, holding her hand out, she continued.

"I bet you that I can beat you in a race." Espio nodded his head and was about to shake her hand, he then pulled his back a little.

"What if I win?" He said. Skye smiled.

"If you win, which is rare. You can dare me to do whatever you want, and if _I_ win, I get to dare you." She said extending her hand out farther. Espio thought about it for a moment. Then shook her hand.

"Deal." He said smiling. Just then, the music stopped and they could hear Vector yelling across the room.

"You guys have to kiss!" He yelled, pointing above them. They looked at each other confused and then looked up to see a mistletoe above them. Everyone looked at Vector with a weird look.

"Um.. Vector, you do know that it isn't christmas." Espio said. Vector shrugged.

"I don't care, me and Charmy planned this party, so we can do whatever we want!" Everyone with the exception of Skye and Espio started cheering.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They all chanted. Espio and Skye looked away, blushing. They didn't know what to do.

"What do we do?" Skye whispered to Espio. He looked a little worried.

"I don't know." He whispered back. Skye looked at him. Then, to his surprise, she lightly pecked him on the cheek, but she put her hand in front of her mouth so it wasn't actually a kiss. Espio smiled and gave her a thumbs up. No one noticed it was fake, except for Vector and Charmy.

"Good job." He whispered to her.

"Thanks." She whispered back. Soon, the music started to play again.

* * *

><p>Vector walked up to Charmy.<p>

"It didn't work, that was so fake." He said to Charmy.

"I know." Charmy replied. Vector just smiled.

"Well then lets go with plan B." Charmy nodded and smiled.

"I know what song." Charmy said as he and Vector walked up to the dj station. He went through some cds and until he pulled out a James Blunt one.

"Perfect." He said as he put the cd in and set the song Your Beautiful by James Blunt to play after two more songs. Vector looked a little uneasy.

"Uh, Charmy." Vector whispered. Charmy just smiled.

"Don't worry, it's the clean version." Charmy said as they went back to the others. Vector smiled, this might just work. He then smiled again as he looked at Vanilla. Maybe, just maybe, she would dance with him.

**There it is! Chapter 14! Also, read and review! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! Bye for now!**


	15. Party! Part 3

**IM BACK! Thank you for all of the reviews, this is one of my first fanfics.. so i'm glad that some people are enjoying it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my ocs and I do not own any songs.**

**Enjoy!**

Once Vector got up to Vanilla, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes Vector?" She asked. Vector blushed.

"Well um.." He trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. Vanilla giggled.

"Come on, maybe we should talk." She said, pulling him over to the DJ stand. Vector followed her and soon the two were catching up.

Espio smiled at Vector and Vanilla, he couldn't help it.

"Maybe they will after all.." He whispered to no one in particular. Skye looked over at him, following his gaze.

"Maybe they will what?" She asked, looking at the duo talking at the DJ stand. Espio continued to stare with her.

"Get together, Vector has had a huge crush on Vanilla for as long as I can remember." Espio said, still not taking his eyes off of the two.

Skye nodded and giggled, looking over at Charmy and Cream. Espio noticed this and soon followed her gaze. Cream was talking to Charmy and was looking at the ground, it seemed as though he was blushing but they couldn't tell for sure.

"Wow, it looks like they have a thing for eachother too." Skye said. Espio nodded.

"Well we _all_ know how Charmy can be, he might mess it up, but I'm sure Cream can handle him" Espio said. Skye giggled again, she looked back at Charmy and Cream.

"Everyone seems to be in love these days huh?" She asked. Espio blushed and turned away, but lucky for him Skye was too busy paying attention to the couple that she didn't even notice.

"Yeah, love is something." Espio said as his blush started to fade. Skye sighed.

"I wouldn't know." She said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Espio asked.

"Oh, nothing." Skye replied. Espio knew she was lying, but just nodded. Soon the song ended and You're Beautiful By James Blunt started to play. Espio blushed, looking over at Charmy who just gave him a thumbs up. Espio then turned his attention to Skye.

_My life is brilliant.._

"Um Skye." He said nervously. Skye turned over to him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to, um, dance?" Espio asked, trying his best not the blush. Skye smiled.

"Really?" She asked. Espio just nodded, she smiled and took his hand. She lead him to the middle of the room where she put her arms around his shoulders and he put his on her waist. They could hear a couple of cheers as they slowly danced to the song.

_My life is brilliant. My love is pure.._

"Come on Charmy!" Cream squealed, taking Charmys hand in hers as she led him to the dance floor. They were in a similar position as Skye and Espio and were now dancing to the left of them.

Vector chuckled as he gave both of his friends a thumbs up. He then turned to Vanilla.

_I saw and angel, of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man.._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that._

_'Cause I've got a plan.._

Vector was about to speak but was instead pulled out the dance floor by Vanilla. She took her left hand in his right. She put her other hand on his shoulder as he did the same with her waist. They slowly dance to the song along with the other couples.

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful.._

_You're beautiful, it's true. _

_I saw your face, in a crowded place. _

_And I don't know what to do, _

_'cause I'll never be with you.._

The three couples continued to dance, just happy to be in someones arms. Vector looked at Vanilla, she just smiled and kept on dancing. Vector felt himself blush, as did Vanilla.

_Yes she caught my eye, _

_as I walked on by. _

_She could see from my face that I was, _

_flying high._

_And I don't think that I'll see her again, _

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Charmy was blushing like crazy, he just couldn't help it. He finally got the courage to look up at Cream. She smiled, looking him in the eyes, they continued this way as they danced.

_You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful.._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face, in a crowded place._

_And I don't know what to do, _

_'cause I'll never be with you.._

Espio was blushing, but not as much as Skye. Soon their blushes faded as they gazed into each others eyes. Then, Skye closed her eyes, resting her head on Espios chest. This just made the poor chameleon feel his blush come back, he soon ignored it and started to enjoy the dance.

_You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful.._

_You're beautiful, it's true. _

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, _

_when she thought up that I should be with you. _

_But it's time to face the truth, _

_I will never be with you.._

The song ended and two of the three couples broke apart. Vanilla had lightly kissed Vector, and now they had resumed talking as Vector switched the cds. Charmy was blushing like crazy, but soon realized that he should ignore it as he and Cream ran into the kitchen.

Skye looked up at Espio, a smile crossed the corner of her mouth, she quickly pecked Espio on the cheek. Espio stood there, dumbfounded. He slowly touched his cheek, he opened his mouth but couldn't get himself to say anything. Skye just giggled and walked away to go talk to Vanilla.

"D-did she?" Was all he could get out. He shook his head as Cream and Charmy came out singing happy birthday with a birthday cake in their hands. Everyone joined in except for Skye and Espio, Skye didn't want to because well.. you should know why, and Espio just didn't sing.

Soon after cake, everyone had split up again since no one got Skye any presents, that _was_ her birthday present. She told them that she didn't want anything, they thought it was a bit odd but shook it off. Soon it was 4:00 pm and Cream and Vanilla had left.

Charmy was removing the balloons, Espio was in the corner of the room on a ladder, removing streamers and anything else that would be up. Skye was helping Vector out with the speakers. Skye picked up a big speaker, she was beginning to take it to the basement.

"Here take this too." Vector said as he set a smaller speaker ontop of the bigger one. Skye yelped as she felt herself plunge to the ground. She couldn't move or breathe, the huge speaker was right ontop of her chest, Espio quickly got off of the ladder to help her, Charmy flew over to help too.

She started breathing heavily when they lifted the speaker off of her.

"Are you okay?" Espio questioned as he glared at Vector.

"Yeah, no problem, it's just my internal organs." She replied sarcastically. The three couldn't help but laugh, atleast they knew she was okay.

Soon, the living room was cleaned and they had just had dinner, everyone had slowly departed for the afternoon. Skye was in her room admiring her flowers. Soon, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and Espio walked in with a hand behind his back.

"Oh hey Espio." She said as he walked up in front of her.

"Happy birthday." Was all he said. He pulled out a silver Kunai, it was identical to the Shuriken he had giving her. He handed it to her, she carefully studied it before hugging him.

"Thank you, but I said I didn't want anything." She muttered.

"I got it anyways." He said as they broke the hug. She giggled.

"Well I love it." She said as she walked over to the top dresser drawer, she put it in next to her Shuriken.

"But I don't think I would be able to use them." She said with a sigh, she continued.

"I'm.. not so good with these kind of things." She said smiling. Espio laughed.

"I could teach you.. you know, train you." He said. Skye turned around, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yay! Thank you! We can get started right after I win the race." She cheered.

"You mean after _I_ win that race." He corrected her. Skye just rolled her eyes and started to drag him outside where they would meet up with Vector and Charmy to have their picnic dinner that Skye had set up.

**Awe! That was kind of cute.. I liked writing this chapter.. well the next chapter should be up soon! Also, read and review.. Bye! :)**


	16. Fears

**Hey, I'm back! Although, something has been bothering me lately.. I'm thinking about starting another story.. but I want to finish this story first.. so yeah, just thought I'd share that with you:)**

**ANYWAY, here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy!**

"I wonder what's taking Espio and Skye so long." Vector said. He and Charmy were waiting outside for the duo so they could go for a picnic at the park. Just then Skye walked out the front door practically dragging Espio behind her. She let go of his arm as they came to a stop by Vector and Charmy.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Charmy said, holding up the basket which contained their food and blanket. Skye nodded.

"Lets go then!" She cheered. She followed Charmy as he led to way to the park.

"Where exactly are we going?" Espio asked Charmy.

"The park, duh." Charmy said rolling his eyes. Vector sighed.

"What he means is, what is the name of this park, and where is it?" Vector asked. Charmy shrugged.

"It has no name, there's usually no one there. It's not really a park exactly, it's really pretty though, and it's just through the forest." Charmy said as he led the others into a nearby forest

"Whatever, I'm not to fond of picnics, but I guess it's good that we don't have to cross at that bridge again." Skye said as she moved a tree branch out of her way. Charmy stayed silent, Skyes eyes widened.

"No." She said as she stopped. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Come on, there is no bridge, but the picnic will be by a cliff." Charmy said. Skye shook her head.

"I refuse." She simply said. Charmy hugged her.

"Please?" He said, looking up at her. She sighed, great.

"Fine, but can we stay at least 15 feet away from the edge?" She asked. Charmy let go of her and shook his head.

"No, it's only really pretty if we are closer." He said as he walked beside Vector. Skye closed her eyes to think about it for a moment.

"Fine." She said, nodding her head. Charmy and Vector turned around and started walking again. Espio smiled, he was happy to see her facing her fears. Soon, after crossing through the forest, they arrived at the site.

"Wow." Was all Skye, Espio and Vector could say, she had to admit. It _was_ amazing. It was a clear, grassy clearing. It was surrounding by trees, and there were very pretty flowers surrounding it. Where the cliff was, to the left you could see a river, it turned into a waterfall which landed in a beautiful lake. The water sparkled beautifully.

"Told you." Charmy said. He walked over and set up the blanket about 4 feet away from the cliff and set the basket on top of it. He and Vector both had a sandwich as they looked out over the lake. Espio was a little closer to the edge, he was sitting down leaning on a tree trunk. He was also looking out into the view.

"Where's Skye?" Charmy asked. Everyone looked around until they spotted Skye leaning against a tree trunk about 14 feet away from them. She smiled and waved, they all waved back.

"Wow, she's really scared." Vector said. Charmy nodded.

"Yeah, and as something as little as heights." Charmy added.

"Espio, go get her over here." Vector said. Espio sighed.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because, you owe us a favour." Vector said. Espio looked confused.

"I don't owe _you_ anything." He said, looking away. Charmy sighed.

"Yes you do because me and Vector got you and Skye together!" He blurted out. Espios eyes widened and Vector mentally slapped himself.

"Nice one Charmy." He said. Charmy shrugged.

"We are not together!" Espio said, a little louder than he intended to. Vector and Charmy just shrugged and ignored him.

"Whatever I'll get her then." Charmy said. He got up and was about to fly when he was grabbed by the arm. He turned around to see Espio holding his arm.

"I'll go." He said. Charmy sat back down as Espio started walking over to Skye. When they were out of earshot, Vector spoke.

"It's obvious he likes her." He said as Charmy laughed a little.

"I don't think he knows that." Charmy said. Vector chuckled and nodded his head as they watched the duo.

* * *

><p>"Hey Espio." Skye said as she noticed him walking up to her.<p>

"May I?" He asked. Skye nodded and moved over a little so Espio could sit beside her.

"If you think I'm going over there, you are sadly mistaken." Skye said as she looked away. Espio sighed, he knew this would happen.

"It can't be that bad." He said as he watched Charmy and Vector put the blanket back into the basket.

"It's scary." Was her only reply.

"You need to face your fears, if you want to put a stop to them." Espio said. Skye thought about it, it couldn't be _that _bad.

"Well, I guess I could try it." She said as Espio got up. He helped her up and held her hand without even noticing it. Skye blushed as they walked towards the cliff. Vector and Charmy seen this and ran over to a nearby tree, hiding behind it.

Espio led Skye to the cliff, he carefully stood at the edge.

"Be careful." He said as she stood beside him. She had her eyes closed but slowly opened one. She refused to look down, she just looked straight. It was beautiful, the way the sunset made the water shimmer.

"It's gorgeous." She said. Espio laughed a little.

"I guess." Skye giggled. That's when she noticed that Espio was still holding her hand. She didn't know if he knew. Espio felt the awkwardness, he looked down to notice that he was still holding her hand. Embarrassed, Espio slowly let go of her hand, even though he didn't really want to.

* * *

><p>"Is this what love looks like? It's kind of awkward." Charmy whispered. Vector sweat dropped.<p>

"You'll see when you get older." Was all he said. Charmy sighed, he hated being young. He wish he could just grow up.

"Oh, okay." Charmy said as they both turned their attention back to the duo by the cliff.

* * *

><p>Skye remained looking at the clouds, since the sun was just setting it made the sky a pinkish colour. She sighed, she wasn't <em>really<em> facing her fears if she wasn't looking down. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and looked down. She then opened both of them, she yelped and jumped back. Suddenly, she felt really dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Espio asked. Skye shook her head, as she began stumbling a little. Espio rapped his arms around her, keeping her from falling. The last thing she could see was his worried face, and then everything went dark.

**There it is! Chapter sixteen.. I hoped you enjoyed it, because I did. I have to be honest, this chapter took me a while to write..well, read and review. The next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow, bye!**


	17. Racing, training, and planning

**Hello everyone. I'm back:) I'm thinking about ending the story soon.. but I don't know how to end it. Well anyways, enjoy chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my ocs Skye and Herald. **

Skye grunted. She was lying down on something, but she didn't know what. It definitely was not her bed, it felt grassy. That's it, grass. Duh. She opened her eyes and sat upright, she saw Espio, Charmy and Vector, all staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you just fainted." Charmy said. Skye sighed, was she really that scared? Now she was embarrassed.

"You're really that scared?" Vector asked. Skye nodded a little uneasily.

"I guess, but I never fainted." She said. Vector nodded and Skye looked at Espio. A smile crossed her lips.

"Ready to lose." She said, confident that she would win. Espio looked confused for a moment but then remembered what she was talking about. He smiled.

"Perhaps I should say the same for you." He said as they both got up and lined up beside each other.

"Okay, the finish line is that big tree over there." Charmy stated as he flew over to it. The tree was a little bit through the forest, so they were going to have to dodge a couple of trees and bushes to get there. The two nodded as Vector stood at the side, a couple inches ahead of them.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" He yelled as Skye and Espio started to run.

Skye started off in the lead by a couple of inches but Espio quickly caught up. Skye knew she had to boost up her speed, soon she was just about an inch ahead of him. She smirked.

Soon, the clearing was ending as they came near the forest, Skye and Espio both dodged the first tree, making them split apart. Skye didn't notice another on coming tree on her side until she almost hit it, she quickly dodged it but tripped a little causing her to fall behind. Espio grinned as he saw Charmy. Soon, they were both once again on the same path.

They were both only about 7 feet away from the finish line, Espio was still in the lead, he was almost there. He was sure he was going to win when suddenley, about 5 feet away fromt the finish line, Skye had already caught up to him. He was surprised. How did she do that? He shook it off and began running faster. Skye was still beside him, they both crossed at the exact same time.

"Uh.. you tied!" Charmy cheered. Skye and Espio couldn't believe it, there is no way they could have tied, but then again it was just a race. They were both panting.

"Good job." Espio said as he shook Skyes hand.

"You too." She said. She then walked over and sat down, Espio did the same. Soon, after they were done resting. It was starting to get dark, Vector and Charmy were heading home while Espio and Skye stayed behind for Skyes training.

"First we need to fight, nothing serious. I just need to know how good your skills are." Espio said as they stood in fighting poses. Skye nodded.

"Ready?" Espio asked.

"Ready." Skye said with a nod. Espio counted to three, and they started.

Espio turned invisible and rounded behind her. He was about to tackle her but Skye beat him to it. She turned around stretching her leg out and kicked him in the stomach, he stumbled a bit but regained his balance. He got up and turned visible again, he ran towards her and tackled her, she landed on the ground with at thud.

She looked up at him, he was on top of her and their faces were about an inch apart. He had her down, there was no way she could get out, or at least he thought there wasn't. She grinned.

"Better luck next time." She said. Espio was about to question her but was answered when she grabbed his wrist, and flipped him over so that he was now lying next to her. She got up and smiled at her work. Suddenly, they heard something come from the bushes near by.

Espio quickly jumped to his feet, he and Skye both looked at each other. Skye started walking towards the sound but Espio grabbed her hand, preventing her from moving and farther. She looked over at him.

"No don't go, I will." He said. Skye nodded and stayed back a little as Espio started walking towards the bushes. Skye looked at Espio with worried eyes.

Suddenly, a knife was thrown from a distance, Espio had barely dodged it and it grazed his cheek, but Skye wasn't so fortunate. The knife had skimmed her left arm leaving a gash. She grunted in pain, holding her arm. Espio ran over to her.

"Stay down." He ordered. She followed his instructions and got to the ground in front of a tree. Espio didn't see who or what had thrown it, but he had a pretty good idea.

He slowly krept towards the bushes, suddenly another smaller knife was thrown barely hitting his side, forming a small cut. Skye got up and rushed over to him.

"Espio! Are you alright?" She asked. Espio was about to tell her to get back down but another couple knives were thrown at Skye. The knives had pinned her clothes, pinning her to a tree. She was about a foot off of the ground and was struggling.

"Skye!" Espio ran over to her, grabbing the knives and pulling them off of her shirt. Skye fell down to the ground a second before another knife was thrown and stuck to the tree where her head had been just a second ago.

Skye gasped, Espio kneeled down beside her. Then everything went silent. They waited for more knives to be thrown, but no more ever came. Espio ordered Skye to stay down as he got up. Just then, of course, another knife was thrown but it was off, almost too off. It pinned to a tree, Espio walked over to it, there was a note.

Once he was sure that they were gone, he grabbed the knife, pulling it off and grabbing the note.

_"I'm sorry for not getting you a card too, get well soon because you won't be alive much longer."_ Espio read aloud. So that's who sent the flower earlier. Skye had a couple of tears falling down from her eyes. Espio kneeled down beside her.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Skye asked no one in particular as she let one more tear fall. She wasn't full on crying, but she did have a couple of tears. Espio hugged her in a attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear.

"How can it be okay? This man is trying to kill me, and he is going to hurt you guys in the process. How can this possibly be okay?" She practically yelled. Espio let go of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just know it will be." He said, looking her in the eye.

Skye calmed down a little, but she still knew that it wasn't exactly okay. She knew he would come back. She knew he wouldn't stop until she was dead. That was it! Maybe, he would stop if he _thought_ that she was dead. She frowned. She couldn't tell Vector, Charmy, or even Espio, she couldn't afford them getting hurt as well.

"Lets go." Skye said. Espio nodded and they started leaving the forest. Soon they got back to the agency where they told Vector and Charmy what had happened.

"This was Herald." Vector said as he looked at the note.

"How can you be so sure?" Espio asked.

"He signed his name on the back." Vector said, handing Espio the note. Sure enough, it was there.

Espio felt so stupid, he was suppose to be a detective, and didn't even have the sense to look at the back of a note? He then looked at the ruined flower on the table, as soon as they got back Skye had tore it apart and stomped on it. Skye interrupted his thoughts when she spoke.

"Well, um.. I am going to g- go to b- bed now." She said nervously as she started towards the stairs.

"Wait." Espio said. Skye turned back.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why are you stuttering, and why are you acting so suspicious?" He questioned. Skye shrugged.

"I'm not. Good night." Was all she said, then she disappeared up the stairs.

When she got up to her room, she shut the door behind her and ran over to her bed. She sat down and started to plan in her head, she looked at the flowers they had giving her that were on her nightstand.

"I hope this works." She said to herself before she went to sleep.

**YAY! Chapter seventeen done! Well, i'm giving you a heads up.. I thinking about ending the story soon, but I don't know. Anyways, read and review, see you next time, bye!**


	18. Running away

**Hey, I'm back. I'm actually really excited about this chapter.. yeah. Well, anyways, enjoy chapter eighteen!**

Skye moaned as she heard her alarm clock. She quickly turned it off to prevent waking the others up. She lazily sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the time, 3:00 am, perfect.

She got out of her bed and headed towards the door. She peeked through the door, looking down the hallway in both directions. Once she confirmed that no one was there, she headed to the bathroom. She slowly crept down the hallway, making sure not to wake anybody up.

Once she got to the washroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She then turned the sink tap on a washed her face, once she was done in there she headed back into her bedroom. She walked over to the night stand, opening the top drawer that she kept the Kunai and Shuriken that Espio had giving her.

She ran her fingers over the two objects, knowing she couldn't take them with her. She then closed the drawer and headed over to the window. She then turned around, looking at the wall. She waved her hand and started to write a note on it, once she was finished she turned around towards the window, but before she jumped out she looked back at the room.

"Goodbye." She whispered before jumping out of the window, she grunted as she hit the ground. She felt pain in her right ankle, she looked down at it, it seemed fine enough, she got up. She felt another shot of pain go through it, she ignored it and started running down the streets of Station Square.

She walked into the forest that they had been in yesterday. It seemed really creepy at night, but she just shrugged it off and kept going. She kept on walking for about thirty minutes until she came to the spot where she and Espio had been attacked at. She looked at the knives in the tree and on the ground, she picked them up, putting them in her pocket. They could come in handy.

She kept on walking, she was going to go somewhere where they wouldn't be able to find her. Soon enough, she came across a cave. She looked in it, making sure there was nothing living in it already. Satisfied, she sat down just outside of the cave, thinking.

She was thinking about everything that she was leaving behind, her friends, Espio, an actual house, heck, she was leaving behind her whole life behind.

She then began to think about the positive outcomes of this. Herald will think she is dead, he will leave Espio, Charmy and Vector alone. They won't get hurt, Skye smiled a little. She didn't want to runaway and have everyone thinking she had killed herself, but it was for the best.

She yawned, time for some more sleep before she had to set out to find food soon. She walked into the cave, she couldn't get comfortable, she walked out into the forest and found a nearby tree.

She climbed up the tree and found a branch that could support her. She layed down on it, it was very comfortable. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was about nine in the morning. Charmy could hear his alarm clock beeping, he sighed deeply. Grunting, he pulled the cord out, he got comfortable. He couldn't get back to sleep, great. He lazily got up and out of his bed, he rubbed his eyes and flew out into the hallway. He went into the living room, no one was there. He saw Vector sleeping on the couch where he had been watching tv last night.<p>

He walked upstairs, passing Espios door. He knew that Espio wouldn't appreciate him going into his bedroom. He walked up to Skyes room, he wanted someone to play with. He knocked on the door, no answer. He guessed that she was still sleeping, but he wanted someone to play with so bad.

He decided to let himself in, when he opened the door, he peeked in. He couldn't see Skye anywhere. The only thing he could see was an open window, he looked around and saw writing on the wall. He gasped, covering his mouth. He felt tears falling down his face as he flew out of the hallway.

He vision was blurred due to the tears, he couldn't see where he was going and accidentally flew into Espio and Vector. They gave him a worried look when they realized he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Vector questioned. When he asked that Charmy just hugged him and began crying like a maniac.

"She's gone, for good!" He screamed. He was freaking out, Vector and Espio were trying to calm him down.

"Who's gone?" Espio asked. Charmy started crying even more.

"Skye!" He exclaimed. Espio and Vector both ran into her room, Vector carrying the crying bee. When they got in there, they had seen that everything was where it should be, except for Skye. They seen an opened window, and then they seen the writing on the wall. What they read made their eyes widen.

_"I'm sorry, but the only way Herald would stop is if I'm dead, if you're reading this.. I'm probably dead by now, but it's for the best. Love Skye." _Vector read aloud.

He looked over at Espio, the chameleon stood there, then suddenly he dropped to his knees. He didn't care that Vector or Charmy were there, he felt tears going down his face. He wasn't making any crying sounds though. There were tears going down his face, but he was completely silent, he didn't even sniff.

Why would she do this? He knew why, because Herald wouldn't put a stop to this until she was dead.

"Oh my god." Vector spoke in a sad tone. Charmy was still crying like crazy and freaking out, he then flew to his room, they could hear a door slam and more sobs but paid no attention to it.

"Espio, I'm so sorry." Vector said, trying to process what was going on.

Espio remained the way he was before. He couldn't believe it, he _wouldn't _believe it. Something inside of him was telling him that she wasn't really dead. He couldn't exactly explain it, but he knew that she couldn't be dead. He then stood up, wiping his tears away and looking at Vector.

"She's not dead."

* * *

><p>Skye sighed as she rubbed her eyes, it was now day light out and she decided it was time to gather food. Carefully, she jumped off of the branch and out of the tree, she felt pain in her ankle again. She looked down at it, it was now purple and swollen bad. She decided to ignore it, it was probably nothing.<p>

She started walking through the forest, she picked up a stick and started hitting random things with it as she walked. She hit a tree with it and it snapped in half, she frowned. Disappointed, she threw the other half on the ground and kept on walking.

Soon she came up to a peach tree, she picked a couple of good peaches and put them into the backpack she had brang with her. Sighing, she started walking again. After about thirty minutes she looked into her bag, she had multiple different kinds of fruit. She had peaches, raspberries, blue berries, and even a couple of apples.

She decided it was time to head back, she turned back to the direction she came in, and soon was back at the cave. She sat there, bored. She was playing catch with herself with a pebble she had found. She then threw the small stone, out of curiosity of how far she could throw it. She then got up, walking over to a tree.

"Might as well practice." She said to herself as she starting kicking and punching the tree, and the air. Basically, if their was anyone near by, they would think she was crazy.

After about 20 minutes of fighting with the tree and the air, she eventually lost as she grew tired. Panting, she sat down near the cave. She then looked up at the clouds, and began making pictures out of them.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's not dead?" Vector asked.<p>

"I mean, she's not dead. I know it." Espio replied.

"She killed herself Espio, you're going to have to accept the fact that she is gone, sure it won't be easy but you are going to have to." Vector said as he put his hand on Espios shoulder. Espio shook his head.

"No, I can feel it. It's almost like something is telling me that she isn't dead." Espio said confidently. Vector looked at his friend, maybe he was telling the truth. He then nodded his head.

"I believe you, but I think we should go look for her then, I'll go get Charmy." Vector said as he left the room. Espio then walked over to the open window, looking out it.

"I hope she's alright." He said as she turned around and headed for the door.

**Chapter eighteen! Yay! I really wanted to write this chapter, that's why I wrote it right after I wrote chapter seventeen.. well, read and review, and don't forget. Happy mothers day!**


	19. Making a new friend

**I've decided that I am going to be ending the story soon.. but not too soon, maybe like 6 more chapters but I don't know yet. Anyways, I'm back with chapter nineteen! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ocs.**

Skye was walking through the forest out of boredom, she guessed it was late in the morning, maybe around ten am. She sighed as she walked out to the clearing, she looked at the cliff. She wanted to go over there so bad but couldn't.

She sighed, turning around and heading back into the forest. She had to admit, she hated it there. There was no one to talk to, nothing to do, and no where to go. It was just her and nature, and right about now she has had enough of it. She found a big tree and decided to climb it, when she set her foot on it she felt more pain in her ankle.

She looked down at it, it was still swollen pretty bad. She sighed as she removed her scarf from around her neck and carefully tied it around her ankle. She tried walking on it, it was now hurting more then ever. Defeated, she started limping over to a different tree, a smaller one. She backed up, and then leaped up and put her good foot on the tree, from there she did another leap and got herself up to a branch.

Carefully, she made herself comfortable on the tree branch. She was about to doze off, but was alarmed when she heard a cough from the bushes near by.

"Hello?" She called out.

* * *

><p>Espio walked behind Vector as they made their way towards Charmys room. When they got to the door, they could hear loud sobs, they frowned. Vector knocked on the door, no answer. He then knocked again.<p>

"Charmy." He said. It sounded like the sobs were beginning to slow down but they could still here him silently crying to himself.

"Charmy, please let us in." Espio pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." They heard Charmy say in between silent sobs. Vector sighed, knocking again.

"It's about Skye, we don't think she's dead." Vector said. Suddenly, they heard a loud slam on the door. Vector backed away as Espio opened the door.

When they looked, they saw Charmy holding his head, on the ground. Out of excitment, he didn't see where he was going and ran into the door.

"SHE'S ALIVE?" Charmy shouted. Vector and Espio nodded.

"Yes, well, that's what I believe." Espio said to the bee. Charmy smiled.

"So she's going to be alright?" Charmy asked. Vector nodded his head.

"There's a chance." Charmy shot up and flew past them.

"Come on! We need to find her!" He yelled back as he flew down the stairs. Vector and Espio quickly followed the bee outside.

"Wait Charmy, we need to know where to look first." Vector said as he caught up to Charmy.

"Oh, yeah." Charmy said. He turned around and flew inside with Espio and Vector following. Once they got inside they started talking in the kitchen.

"Okay, let's think where she could have gone." Charmy said as he got out a notepad and pen. The three began to think, they really didn't know where she would have gone. She didn't know this part of Station Square, so how far could she have went?

Espio sighed, he hoped that it wasn't too late. He would never admit it aloud, but ever since he saw that picture of her, he had seemed to be fond of her. He knew that there was something different about her ever since he met her in the graveyard. When they were in the forest together he knew there w- wait. That was it, the graveyard, or the forest!

"You guys!" Espio practically yelled. His sudden outburst made Charmy and Vector jumped.

"What is it Espio?" Charmy asked.

"I know where she might be, either in the graveyard, or the forest." Espio said as he got up and ran for the door. Charmy and Vector quickly followed after him as they started making their way to the first stop, the graveyard.

* * *

><p>There was no answer.<p>

"Hello, is anyone there?" Skye asked again. She carefully got out of the tree and was prepared for whoever it may be. Still, there was no answer, just the sound of the wind making the trees sway back and forth.

She slowly made her way to were she had heard the coughing from before. She made her way to a couple of trees that were close together, she slowly peeked behind them. Suddenly, she saw movement from the corner of her eye and quickly reacted by jumping a tackling the being to the ground.

"Well hello to you too." A male voice said sarcastically. Skye sighed in relief, realizing it was not Herald. She got up and off of the strange being and stepped back a little. He got up and dusted himself off.

He was a cat, he looked to be around 15, he was a smokey grey colour and he black tips at the end of his ears, he had a tuft white fure on his chest like Shadow. He wore plain white gloves and black boots with a purple stripe near the ankle. He had an odd black design that looked like fire starting from his forehead and ending near the back of his head, he also had the same design up his arm and legs, ending on his stomach. He had a white muzzle and golden eyes.

"I don't suppose you're going to welcome me with those things too." He said, looking at the knives that were sticking out of her pocket, she noticed this and tucked them deeper into her pocket.

"I'm sorry, you scared me. I'm Skye." Skye said, holding out her hand. He smiled and shook it as he spoke.

"I'm Locke, and it's no problem. I tend to do that to some people." He said as he removed his hand from hers.

"It's not that. You just startled me." Skye spoke reassuringly. Locke nodded his head.

"I see, so what are you doing out here in the middle of no where?" Locke asked. Skye looked away a little before she spoke.

"Actually, I kind of live here." She said, forcing a smile. Locke frowned a little.

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, so do I." Skye was taken back by this.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" She asked.

"I was orphaned as a child, never really knew my parents, they didn't want me because I look like a freak." He said, looking down a little. Skye frowned, she shouldn't have asked.

"You don't look like a freak to me." She said, trying to comfort him. He looked up at her a smiled.

"Really? Thanks. I'm fifteen, how about you?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I'm also fifteen." Skye replied. He nodded his head before speaking again.

"If you don't mine me asked, why do you live here?" Locke asked. Skye sighed and looked away. She then turned back and faced him, she told him everything from when she was a child, to what Herald did to her, The Chaotix, how she had ran away and why she had ran away. It took Locke a while to get it all to sink in.

"I'm sorry, must have been tough." He said as they sat down by a rock. Skye nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell them I ran away, they all think I killed myself." Skye said looked away.

"Oh, well cheer up. Things should work out in the end." He told her, trying to make her feel better. Skye looked up at him a smiled.

"I hope so, come on, I'll show you were I live." Skye said as she got up and led Locke through the forest. Soon they got to the cave, Skye set her bag down and held her shoulder, it was in pain from carrying the bag over it.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Locke asked. Skye nodded.

"It's nothing, really." She replied. Locke then realized that she was balancing on one foot, he looked down and noticed a scarf tied around one of her ankles.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, that, I twisted it jumping out of the window, but it's find." She said reassuringly.

"Walk on it." He demanded. Skye gave him a weird look but slowly set it on the ground, she tried to walk but just ended up on the ground.

"It's hurt, let me look at it." He said as he helped her up, she leaped over to the side of the cave and sat down, taking the scarf off. It was still purple and swollen badly. Locke walked over and touched it.

"Ouch!" Skye winced. Locke removed his hand from her ankle and then started to tie the scarf back on but in a different way this time.

"It's broken, but that should help." He said as he tied a knot and helped Skye up to her feet.

"Here, I'll carry this." He said as he picked up the bag and put it on his shoulder, they then started walking. Well, Locke was walking and Skye was limping, she refused any assistance. They were heading to were Locke was now living.

* * *

><p>Espio was infront of Charmy and Vector, he was concentrating on getting to the right place before it was too late. He hoped that he was heading to the right place, Vector then spoke up.<p>

"Espio, maybe we should split up." He said as he caught up with the chameleon. Charmy soon caught up to the both of them, Espio nodded.

"Okay, I'll go to the graveyard and you two go to the forest." He said as he turned around and started running again.

"Good luck!" He heard Vector call as he and Charmy ran in a different direction.

_"Come on, please be the right place." _Espio was praying in his head as he reached the gates of the graveyard. He put both his hands on the rusty gate and pulled the gate open.

**There it is! Chapter nineteen.. I hope you like it, I'm sorry for those of you who dislike ocs, but I needed to add that one in there because well.. I can't tell you. It will ruin the surprise! Anyways, I hope you had a good mothers day! The next chapter will be up tomorrow, bye!**


	20. Lets hope

**OMG! I'm SO sorry that I havn't updated in a while, I have been very busy lately but I won't ever not update for that long.. for now. Anyways, here is chapter 20! I hope you enjoy it. **

Skye and Locke were still walking, they had been for almost ten minutes now. It looked to be around noon, but they couldn't tell for sure. Skye was on the left, and Locke was on the right however he was a little bit ahead of her.

Then, out of nowhere, a tree branch came down and almost hit Skye but she just dodged it. She stumbled a little, forcing his to set her broken ankle on the ground. She winced in more pain and fell to the ground, Locke turned around and ran up to her.

"Here, let me help you." He said, lending her a hand.

"I'm fine, really." Skye said as he helped her up. She used a tree to balance herself on her good foot. Locke shook his head.

"Your in no condition to walk." Locke said as he stood beside her. Skye looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I have no choice, I don't know how we are going to get around if I can't walk." She said as she looked away stubbornly. Locke smiled and shook his head.

"We'll do this." He said as he picked her up, and set her on his back, like a piggy back ride. Skye giggled slightly.

"Okay, how much further?" She asked as he piggy backed her through the forest. Locke took a second to think about it.

"About 10 minutes." He answered.

"I'm sure I will be able to walk before we get there." She said as she looked down the path.

"Your stubborn." Was Lockes only response. Skye ignored it however as she just stared at the path ahead of her, something was familiar about it.. a little _too_ familiar. Skye shook the random thought off, setting her attention back to Locke.

"Hey, Locke. Why were you watching me earlier..?" Skye asked. Locke just shrugged.

"I don't know, I wasn't really watching you. I didn't even notice you until you questioned if anyone was there." He said.

"Oh.." Was Skyes response. With that the duo walked in silence, hearing nothing but the wind lightly blowing the trees. Soon, they came into a sort of clearing. Skye knew this place, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. That's when she saw it, to her right, through the trees came a clear view of a place she hadn't been to in a while.

* * *

><p>The gates opened with a loud creaking sound, Espio quickly walked into the graveyard, looking around frantically for any sign of Skye. All he could see was an old house, probably where the grave digger lives. He could also see graves, some trees and the.. shed. The shed where he had first met Skye.<p>

Espio immediately ran for the shed, but was stopped when an old looking rabbit stood in front of him. He was grey, and short and had peircing red eyes.

"Excuse me." Espio simply said, trying to get past the old rabbit. The hare refused to move, he looked down at Espio.

"I can feel that you are in trouble, or someone you care about." He said, looking him in the eye.

"How did you?"

"I just know. Follow me, I will be able to help." He said as he gestured for Espio to follow him. The chameleon wasn't sure about it at first, but somehow knew he could trust him.

The old hare led him behind the house, there he saw a camp fire. The hare walked over to the fire, lighting it. He watched it go up in flames and then sprinkled some type of black powder into it. The fire went up into bigger flames then before, Espio backed up a little bit, the hare walked up closer to the fire.

He raised his arms, and started chanting. Espio just stared as the fire started to grow bigger, then, he seen a picture flash in his mind. It was Skye, she was smiling that smile he adored so much. He then turned his attention to the chanting hare.

It was amazing how the fire went up into huge flames, then, the second the hare finished the chanting. The whole thing just disappeared, leaving nothing but smoke. Espio stared, amazed. The hare then started to whisper to himself, Espio couldn't make it out however. Then, the hare turned to him.

"She's alive." He said simply. Espio gave him a confused look. How did he even know it was a she?

"How did you know?" Espio asked.

"Spirits told me. She's in forest, go, now. Before it's too late, and bring your friends." He almost yelled. Espio just nodded, he thanked the hare and then turned around to run off and find Vector and Charmy.

As he ran, there was something he couldn't get out of his head. What did that guy mean by before it's too late? Espio became worried, if anyone was after her, he knew who it was.

The thought just made him run faster.

* * *

><p>Vector and Charmy walked through the forest, they were happy it wasn't dark or else Charmy would be clutching on to Vector.<p>

"Where do you think she could be?" Questioned Charmy. Vector shrugged.

"I don't know.." He trailed off as he scanned the trees. That's what the forest was, just trees.

The two started to think where Skye would have ran off to, she didn't know the place much.

"Well.." Vector started.

"She doesn't know this place much, so that would mean she probably went to..." Vector trailed off before realizing.

"THE CLIFF!" Charmy and Vector both exclaimed at once. They then turned to each other, with nervous looks on their faces.

"Lead the way Charmy." Vector said. Charmy shook his head.

"Uh.. I just had breakfast, maybe you should lead the way." Charmy said nervously.

"You mean, you have no idea where it is, do you?" Charmy just shook his head.

"If we head back to the entrance we went through, I probably could." Charmy said. Vector nodded and they both turned around, heading for the entrance they had came in.

Halfway through, Charmy stopped.

"I know where it is!" Charmy exclaimed before turning around and flying off. Vector sighed and follow the young bee. After about 10 minutes, they came into a clearing. The same clearing that they had come to the last time! The cliff. They both ran and started looking around, they found nothing. Then, Charmy noticed footprints.

"Hey, Vector!" He called out. Vector came over and inspected the foot prints.

"Yup, these are hers, they have that zigzag design." He declared.

"So, she was here?" Charmy asked. Vector nodded his head.

"A little while ago she was, come on, lets keep looking." Vector said as he and Charmy started to go through the forest, again.

* * *

><p>The graveyard.. where she had first met The Chaotix.. and Espio. It brought back good memories, like Espio. But it also brought bad memories, this is where her parents and sister were buried, the thought alone made Skye wanted to cry, she bit her lip in an attempt to keep the tears from falling.<p>

It was no use, a single tear fell down her cheek, landing on Lockes head. He loocked up a little bit.

"Is it raining?" He questioned. Skye couldn't help but giggle a little.

"No, but it looks like it's going to soon." She said, looking up at the sky, she could see some rain clouds rolling in.

"Then we better hurry." Locke said as he started walking a bit faster.

Soon, maybe about five minutes later, they came to another cave. It looked like the one Skye was at, but this one was much bigger, and it looked better. Skye carefully jumped off of Lockes back.

They both walked in, it was amazing. The rocky walls were made up with crystals and colourful rocks, even in the darkness the crystals lit up the cave, it was also much bigger on the inside then what it looked like on the outside.

"This is so.. beautiful." Skye said, amazed. Locke just smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, pretty sick huh." He said, looking over at Skye.

She just nodded her head.

"So this is where you live?" She asked. Locke nodded.

"Yeah, ever since I can remember." He responded.

Then, randomly, a question popped into Lockes mind. He turned over to Skye.

"I have powers..do you have any powers?" He asked. Skye looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Would you like me to explain?" She asked. Locke nodded.

"Well, I can make balls of energy, but it takes alot of energy out of me. I can also take water, and turn it into a glass crystal ball." She started.

"Is that it?" He asked. Skye shook her head.

"No, I can also write with the wave of my hand." She said simply. Locke looked confused.

"Care to show?" He asked. Skye smiled and nodded her head, she waved her hand and the blue writing came up again on the wall.

"Whoa, that's cool." Locke said. Skye smiled, erasing the writing off of the wall.

"I geuss, so what kind of powers d-" She stopped mid sentence. She looked around, she couldn't see Locke. Where did he go? Then, Locke materialized in front of her. She yelped and stepped back, Locke just laughed.

"I can sometimes feel what other people are feeling, but I can also do that." He said a he stopped laughing. Skye looked confused, he can camoflauge? But he's a cat.

"How can you?" Locke just smiled.

"Chameleons run in the family." He stated simply. Skye just nodded and smiled.

"That's pretty cool." Skye said as the exited the cave.

Skyes eyes widened and she quickly pushed Locke back into the cave.

"Hey whats the bi-"

"SHHH!" She hissed. Locke followed her directions and followed her gaze on to a tall, black cat walking through the forest. That's when Locke noticed he had a gun in his hand.

"That's Herald.." Skye trailed off. Locke gasped. So that's her step father. Suddenly, Herald turned around staring into the cave, Skye and Locke moved a little more into the darkness, hoping they weren't seen.

**Theres chapter 20! Oh, and before you all start hating, Locke wasn't made to steal Skye from Espio, their relationship is like a brotherly sister bond.. like Scooby and Shaggy. Well, anyways. I'm so for the long update.. it won't happen again. DON'T FORGET TO R&R PLEASE, the next chapter will be up soon.. bye!**


	21. Lost

**Hello, I'm back with chapter twenty one! Okay, so lets go. Enjoy**

Herald slowly crept closer to the cave that Skye and Locke were hiding in. He was staring straight at them, but they didn't know if he could actually see them.

He kept walking, not to fast, not to slow. It was almost like he was taunting them or trying to scare them, even if it wasn't his intention, it was still working. Skye pushed Locke a little farther into the darkness, they sat in silence, staring at Herald staring back at them.

After what seemed like forever, Herald was about a foot from where Skye and Locke were, he kept one hand near the pocket that his gun was in, in case he needed to take it out. Skye and Locke watched him walk a little closer, then, he smirked.

Skye knew that smirk, it wasn't a good one. She quickly jumped out into sight in front of Herald, who just pulled his gun out and kept it at his side.

"Run Locke." Skye hissed.

Locke hesitated, but then got up and began to run, but instead of running out of the cave. He turned invisible and ran behind Herald, punching him in the gut as he did so. Herald hissed and pointed his gun up.

"LOCKE!" Skye screamed desperatley.

Locke smiled, he then grabbed a nearby branch and swung it at Herald, hitting him in the back and making him fall down. He then turned visible again, and ran over to Skye who just stood there in shock. He quickly grabbed her arm and practically dragged her.

"Come on." He said as he pulled her.

Skye came back to her senses and started sprinting, sprinting for her life. Despite her broken ankle, she was right beside Locke. They both then turned around a corner. Once they thought they were a far enough distance they stopped to take a breathe.

"I. Think. We. Lost. Him." Locke said in between pants. Skye nodded her head in response.

"He seems pretty tough." Locke said to no one in particular. Skye nodded.

"Yeah, but you were good out there." She complimented. Locke nodded his head and started walking.

"Come on, we need to go to a safer place. Out of the forest." He said as Skye caught up. Skye sighed in relief, she was looking forward to leaving the forest now that Herald knew she wasn't dead.

* * *

><p>Charmy sighed.<p>

"Vector, I don't think she's here." Charmy said as he came near the cliff. Vector also sighed.

"Maybe Espio had better luck." He said as he turned around and began to walk into the forest.

Just then he was suddenly pushed to the ground by an unknown force. He got up, rubbing his head.

"What th-" He was cut off by Espio.

"I'm sorry. I met this guy and he told me that Skye was in the forest but he said soon it would be too late an-" He was cut off by Charmy.

"Hold it Espio. Your saying that Skye is alive, in this forest?" He asked. Espio nodded.

"Who was this guy?" Vector asked.

"I met him in the graveyard, he said that the spirits told him that Skye was in the forest, and that soon it would be too late." Espio said, in a hurry to find Skye.

"Oh, that seems good enough." Vector said as he began to walk off. Espio rolled his eyes and he and Charmy followed Vector into the forest.

* * *

><p>Skye and Locke walked around the corner, well Skye was limping. They had ate all of the food and need some more before they left, there wasn't any food in sight. They had all been picked already, then, Skye seen two apples high in a tree.<p>

"Hey, look." She said, pointing up to the tree. Locke looked up and smiled.

"Well I can't really climb that well so.. you get them." He said, looking over at Skye.

"My ankle is broken, I can't climb at all." She said pointing to her ankle. Locke sighed, might as well show her some time.

He stood across from the tree as a black arua surrounded him, he then started..floating. No, scratch that, he was flying. He flew up, picking the two apple and came back down. Skye stood there in shock, he was a cat that could, that could..FLY? Now this was getting weird.

"How did you?" She couldn't find the right words.

"I don't know, I just always could fly." Locke replied with a smile. However Skye took notice of that.

"You can camoflauge, you can fly and when you do that black aura surrounds you.." Skye trailed off. Locke nodded with a big smile, she then looked at him.

"And your a CAT? Locke, is there something your not telling me?" She questioned, looking him in the eye.

"Nope." Locke replied.

"I'm telling you, I get my camoflauge from the family, and well, I have no idea where I get my flight powers." Locke protested.

Skye took a second to think about it before turning back to him.

"Well how do you know that chameleons are in your family?" She questioned. Locke shrugged.

"That's what my dad told me when I was younger before they left me." He said as he started walking again.

"And you were just born able to fly?" She asked.

"Yeah, I never really thought about it. Besides, don't you have weird powers?" He asked. Skye nodded.

"I geuss I never really thought about it either." She said with a shrug. With that they started walking again, but not for long.

Locke stopped Skye, he then started listening, he could've sworn he heard talking from the distance.

"What ar-"

"SH!" Locke hissed.

Just then, three figures emerged from behind some trees. It was Espio, Vector and Charmy. They all stopped dead, looking straight at Skye, she did the same.

Locke looked at Charmy and Vector who were now staring at him and not Skye. He then looked over at Espio who was staring at Skye, she was also staring back. They were both wide eyed, neither of them were moving, just staring with big smiles on their faces.

Then, they both ran towards eachother. Skye jumped into Espios arms in a tight hug, he hugged her back and picked her off of the ground twirling her once before setting her back down. They both kept the hug up for about two minutes, Vector cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello." He said plainly.

However, Espio and Skye ignored him and continued hugging.

"I missed you." Skye said.

"I missed you too." Espio replied. With that, they broke the hug.

Just then, Skye was forced to the ground by a death hug from Charmy, he had tears of joy coming from his eyes. Skye giggled.

"It's nice to see you too Charmy." She said as he let go and flew back beside Vector. Skye got up dusting herself off.

"What were you thinking?" Espio asked. Skye shrugged.

"I just thought that if everyone thought I killed myself, Herald would stop..." She trailed off.

"But he knows i'm not dead, he seen us." She said sadly. Espio gave her a questioning look.

"Us?" He asked. Skye gestured to Locke, Espio felt so stupud, he hadn't even noticed Locke.

"Oh, hello." He said as he shook hands with Locke.

"I'm Locke."

"Espio." He replied. Soon everyone was done introducing themselves and Locke had told them his powers, his past and how he and Skye met. Now they were resting up, just then Skye remembered something.

"You guys!" She exclaimed. They all looked up at her.

"We have to leave NOW! Herald is somewhere in this forest!" She yelled as she got up.

The three nodded and followed her, she then yelped and started to stumble but Espio caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him as he looked down at her, staring in eachothers eyes. There was an awkward silence.

Locke decided he needed to break the akward silence, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Um, guys. You can fall in love some other time right now we need to get out of here." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

Espio let go of Skye and she rebalanced herself, they were both blushing like crazy.

"Oh, yeah. I broke my ankle." She grumbled as she started limping ahead. The three followed her.

After about five minutes, Skye couldn't even limp anymore without her ankle bugging her. She sighed as she stumbled again, but this time Locke caught her since he was closer.

"Thanks." She muttered.

She tried to get back up but Locke wouldn't let go of her, instead he picked her up and tossed her over to Espio. Espio wasn't expecting this but still caught her.

"What was that for?" Skye asked Locke. Locke shrugged.

"I would carry you, but I didn't want him getting jealous." He said with a smirk that made them both blush.

"You don't have to." She muttered to Espio. He shrugged.

"I will." He replied as he carried her bridal style. She giggled softly as they started walking again.

**~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~**

"Face it Vector, we are lost." Charmy said, annoyed.

"We are not, I know this place like the back of my hand." Vector said as he looked around.

"I geuss you don't know the back of your hand very well either." Charmy muttered under his breathe. Skye giggled as Locke and Espio snickered.

"What was that?" Vector asked.

"Nothing." Charmy said with a big smile on his face. Vector ignored him however.

"Charmy, you and Locke fly up and see if you can see where we are." Vector ordered.

Charmy and Locke nodded and followed his directions, when they got up all they could see was trees for as far as they can see. They could see a clearing, but it was very far away, it would take hours to walk there.

"I see a clearing but it would take at least three hours to get there." Locke said.

"Yeah Vector, how'd we get so lost?" Charmy asked. Vector shrugged.

Skye then seen something she recognized, it was a small wooden post sticking out of the ground, she remembered seeing it when she was walking towards the cave she was in before she met Locke. That also meant they were close to the cliff.

"I think I know where we are!" She exclaimed.

"Here, i'll take you up." Locke said as he flew back down. Espio then handed Skye over to Locke who flew her up. She looked around, yes! She could see the cliff.

"I can see the cliff!" She said as she pointed in the direction.

"Hey, if we can get there, I know the way back!" Charmy exclaimed as he flew down landing on Vectors back practically forcing him to give him a piggy back.

Locke then flew back down with Skye and handed her back to Espio. It was odd, he felt an attatchment towards Skye, like they were meant to be bestfriends, she had a tough life like he did, and they both had odd powers. He shrugged the random thought off as they began walking towards the cliff.

"I think I can walk on my own." Skye said.

Espio nodded and set her down, even though he didn't really want to. Skye balanced herself and starting walking on her broken ankle, it stung a little but other then that it was fine. She had to admit, Locke really knows how to treat a broken bone, to think that all he did was tie a scarf around it.

Vector and Charmy were in the front, Locke in the middle and Espio and Skye were at the back. They heard a clicking sound and looked at Skye, she had a gun to her head with none other then Herald on the other end of it.

Everyone froze in their spots, wide eyed.

"No one move or the girl gets it."

**Chapter twenty one completed! There might be some spelling mistakes since I was too lazy to check it but I tried my best as I was writing. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, anyways R&R. The next chapter should be up today since I have nothing better to do.. bye!**


	22. Final battle part 1

**I'm back with chapter twenty one.. and geuss what? OVER FIFTY REVIEWS WHOO! I have to admit, I didn't think I would have gotten that many reviews for my first fanfic... thank you! Well, lets get started, okay. Enjoy.**

Skye bit her lip to prevent tears from emerging. She had fought so much almost each and every day just to stay alive. She had put so much work into her life, just to die like this.

"Let go of her." Locke snarled.

"Follow me. No talking or trying to escape or she dies." Herald demanded.

The four followed his directions. He had now put the gun to Skyes back as he led them all to an opening, it was the cliff. He led them over a little further closer to the waterfall.

He then stopped when Skye was at the very edge of the cliff. She avoided looking down, she knew if she did she would just faint or stumble. He then turned her so that she was facing Espio, Charmy, Locke and Vector. Her four friends watched in horror, they didn't know what he was planning, but they knew he wanted her dead.

"Skye, my dear." Herald started. Skye scowled.

"Don't refer me to that." She scoffed.

"You always did have an attitude." He said. Skye just rolled her eyes, letting Herald continue.

"Now, are you going to jump or do I have to do it myself?" He asked with an evil grin.

Espio, Locke, Charmy and Vectors eyes widened. Espio and Locke looked at eachother, and then nodded. They then looked at Skye and winked at her and then turned invisible. She couldn't help but let a smirk grow at the corner of her mouth. She started to stall.

"I don't know, which do you prefer?" She asked smugly. Herald however did not come on to this.

"I prefer to do it myself, but I am nice enough to let you decide." He said with his dark voice.

Locke and Espio, both invisible, came up to either side of Herald. They then turned visible again, Locke grabbing Heralds left shoulder and Espio grabbing his right. They then flipped him back onto the ground. Herald shot his gun, just hitting Skye in the side. She shrieked in pain and held her side, she stumbled a little, almost falling off of the cliff but regained herself.

Herald then got back up and tried to shoot Espio, but missed as Espio dodged it. Locke then tackled Herald to the ground, Vector came up and put both his fists together, punching his back. Charmy then stung him in the back of his neck. Herald hissed angerly, Vector made Charmy go hide behind some bushes.

Herald got up and landed a punch at Locke, hitting him in the jaw. Locke hissed and swung back, just missing him. Suddenley, Skye came up behind Herald and kicked him in the back of the head, hard. He stumbled a bit, but regained himself and swung at her who just dodged it. Herald then swung a punch at both Skye and Locke, making them fall on the ground, neither could get up. Herald then pinned Espio to a tree when the chameleon wasn't looking, tieing him to it with some rope he had with him.

He walked over to Skye and Locke as they got up all of a sudden Herald turned around, pointing the gun directly at Espio. The chameleon couldn't do anything, he was tied to a tree, very tightly and couldn't reach any of his weapons.

Skye and Locke gasped. You could hear Charmy whimpering in the bushes, Vector growled.

"Let him go." He snarled. Herald laughed.

"It's either him or your cat friend." He stated. Before Vector could speak Skye bowed her head.

"Put the gun down and we'll talk." She said in a sad voice.

This made everyone breathe heavily, mainly Espio. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want himself to leave either, but if him dieing meant that Skye could live, he'd do it. He was so shocked, he couldn't even speak. Herald did what he was told and put the gun to his side.

"I'll do it. Shoot me" She whispered. Her eyes were close and you could see tears.

Herald smiled, he then took a couple steps back, pointing the gun towards Skye.

"Just one thing." She said before he got a chance to shoot. He raised an eyebrow as Skye continued.

"Why? Why were you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Child, it's better if you don't know." He stated simply. Skye looked up at him with angry eyes.

"That's not true and you know it!" She said, pointing a finger at him.

"It's because my mom never loved you! You always knew that, you knew that she only married you because she was scared of you! She didn't love you and you didn't love her!" She screamed at him with tears in her eyes. Herald shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's over and done with. I killed her for that, there is no need for me to take anymore revenge on that little incident."

"Then why did you kill my friend? My sister? Everyone that I care about huh?" Herald smirked.

"I was planning to kill you too Skye, but you got lucky that day. Ever since then you were lucky, but your luck is about to run out." He said as he pointed to gun to her, his finger on the trigger. Skye bowed her head, closing her eyes.

Charmy had tears in his eyes, he tried his best to not let them fall but he couldn't help it. Vector and Locke growled and Espio just closed his eyes, letting one tear slip out of the corner of his eye. They heard the gun click, that's when more tears came out of Espios closed eyes.

_"Bang."_

With that, he heard everyone gasp, but paid no attention to it. Tears fell from his eyes, just then someone was untieing him. He looked up it was..Skye? She had a bullet wound on her side from earlier, but she didn't have any new ones.

Espio looked up to see Herald, stumbling until he hit the ground, holding his stomach. He then looked over to see Locke with a gun in his hand. Locke smirked and then put the gun into his boot.

Espio hugged Skye, she hugged him back in a deep embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go, but they knew that they had to for Herald was grumbling something.

"This is not over." He hissed.

"What makes you say that?" Vector asked.

Herald said nothing, he just smiled and lifted his hand. It started glowing a bright yellow colour, he pointed his hand at Espio. Suddenley, everything went black for Espio.

He then realized his eyes were closed, he opened them. He could see Herald still holding up his hand, and Skye had a really worried look on her face, everything was blurry.

Just then, Espio started to.. walk towards Skye. He felt a bolt of electricity go through him and before he knew it, he swung a punch at Skye. He hit her in the gut, make her fall back.

"Espio, he's controlling you. Please stop." She pleaded. Espio wanted to stop, but couldn't. He then picked Skye up by the shirt and took her over to the cliff, he hung her over the edge. Everyone gasped.

"Espio no!" Locke yelled. Espio jerked his head back towards him.

"Espio, please don't do this." Skye pleaded. He looked over at her, suddenley, she kissed him. Square on the lips, it was a quick one, but it still sent something through his body.

Espio was so surprised. Herald lost power over Espio as he fell unconcsious. Espio quickly pulled Skye back to the ground and hugged her, tight. He couldn't beleive he had almost killed her, the love of his life. When they let go he fell to his knees, holding out his hands, staring at them.

"Espio, it's not your fault." Skye spoke reassuringly. Espio nodded but couldn't help but feel guilty. He nodded his head.

"Espios got a girlfriend." Everyone heard Charmy giggle from the bushes.

"I'd hate to ruin the romantic scene and everything, but the creeps waking up." Locke said as he pointed to Herald.

Sure enough, he was waking up. He then got up, slowly making his way towards Skye as everyone got into fighting stances. He then jerked up at her, pushing her to the edge of the cliff, luckily she didn't fall, but she was close to it.

Herald continued by running up towards her, then, he pushed her over the edge.

**Heh, cliff hanger? I think so;) Well theres chapter 22! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to R&R!**


	23. Final battle part 2

**I'm back, and geuss what? LONG WEEKEND WHOOOO! Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it, but then again, who wouldn't be? heh. **

**Well, here you go! Chapter 23, I hope you all enjoy!**

"SKYE!" Espio screamed at the top of his lungs.

Locke and Vector growled harshly, ready to attack. You could hear Charmy crying like a maniac, obviously he had seen what had just happened. Locke looked over at Espio, nodding. Locke and Vector started to attack Herald, Espio ran over to the edge of the cliff.

He frantically looked around for a way down, there was none. He then spotted a part of the cliff where it was closer to the river below. He quickly ran over to it, standing at the edge, closing his eyes.

Then he jumped.

Vectors eyes widened.

_"I hope he's arlight." _He repeated in his mind.

Herald launched a punch at him, nailing him in the jaw. Vector stumbled back a little before attempting to land another punch on Herald, but just missing.

"Locke, your gun." Vector yelled.

"That's murder, I called the police." Locke yelled back. Vector nodded.

He then turned around, kicking Herald in the stomach. Herald stumbled back a little, but did a backflip to balance himself. He tried to shoot Locke, but Vector had punched the gun out of his hand, it fell off the edge.

Herald growled in annoyance. He then ran behind the bushes Charmy was in, grabbing the crying bee.

Everything went silent, the only thing you could hear was Charmy crying like a maniac.

"Vector! Help!" He screamed.

Herald walked over to the edge, holding Charmy over it. He smirked. This made Charmy cry even more, Vector growled, just as harsh as last time.

"LET GO OF HIM!" He yelled.

Herald ignored him, he was about to let go of the honey bee when all of a sudden he was pinned to the ground, Charmy flew to Vector, landing him in a big hug.

"You're under arrest." It was the police.

They pinned Herald to the ground, handcuffing him and putting him in the back of the police car. One of the police walked over to Vector.

"We've been looking for this guy for a while." He said. Vector nodded.

"I see." Just then, Charmy butted in, crying.

"Skye and Espio went over the cliff. Help!" He cried. The officer looked confused, Vector had just remembered himself, and widened his eyes.

The officer gave them an odd look, he then turned around. He walked over to the cliff, looking down it. He frowned. Locke, Charmy and Vector walked beside him, looking down.

"What is it?" Locke asked.

The officer shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said in sympathy. Vectors' eyes widened.

"You mean.."

"There is a small chance that they survived that fall, either way we have to go find them. You take the helicopter, we'll be down soon." He spoke. Charmy started to cry worse, and louder. Vector shook his head.

"They can't be dead, come on." He said as they started running.

Locke had already left before them, flying down, so did Charmy. Vector got into a helicopter some police had just arrived with. When they got down there, they seen Espio at the shore, soaked. Looking around frantically. They made eye contact with him and then started to look.

Espio looked everywhere, he survived the fall, it wasn't that high anyways and he was lucky he didn't hit any rocks on the way down. He only had a couple of cuts.

He kept looking around, he was worried. Scared. He then spotted a body lying down on a rock in the water. His eyes' widened, he quickly jumped into the river, swimming over. It was Skye. He picked her unconscious body up, slinging her arm around his neck. It took all of his strength to just swim her back to shore.

He got up onto the dry land, panting as he did so. Everyone saw this and started make their way over. They all gathered around her. Locke then then started to do the heimlich maneuver on her. After about two minutes of this, Skye woke up, she started to cough up water.

They all looked at her, she was beating and battered. She had cuts everywhere, a gun shot wound, a broken ankle and probably some other fractures as well.

"Skye! Are you alright?" Espio asked aloud.

Skye gave a small smile and then started to close her eyes.

"No! Don't you die on me!" Espio yelled.

Skyes' eyes jolted open for a second, she felt pain everywhere. She knew this was the end. She looked at everyone, Locke and Vector had worried faces, as did Espio, and Charmy was crying frantically.

"Espio.." She began, she started to close her eyes again. She then took a deep breathe.

"You guys have helped me so much. You guys protected me, let me stay in your home, and gave me hope. I'm sorry it has to end this way, but i'll miss you all." She said weakly. Espio shook his head.

"Stop talking like that, your not going to die." He said desperately. Skye took another deep breathe.

"Charmy.." She trailed off. Charmy looked up from where he was crying, he walked up to her. She smiled a little.

"Take care of Espio and Vector for me." She said. Charmy nodded, crying even more.

"Skye, you're going to make it! You did all of the other times!" Espio yelled, tears coming to his eyes.

Skye smiled weakly.

"I'm afraid I won't this time." She said with a smile.

"Don't cry." She said as her eyes closed.

Charmy started to cry in Vectors' chest, who closed his eyes, looking down. Locke bowed his head, his eyes closed. Espio was also bowed, eyes closed, except he had tears going down his face.

"Don't..leave." He whispered.

He couldn't believe it, she was dying.. there was nothing he could do. Right now he wished he was in her place, but sadly, it was the other way around.

Just then, the paramedics arrived. They put her on a stretcher, putting her in the helicopter.

"All of you, get in." He screamed. They did as they were told, hoping that Skye had a chance.

Soon, they arrived at the hospital. The four sat in the waiting room, waiting, they had been for hours. Charmy has stopped crying a little while ago, he simply had no more tears to cry. Vector was sitting next to him, Locke was standing, he couldn't sit at a time like this. Espio was pacing back and forth.

"Espio maybe you should calm down. She's going to be alright." Locke said reassuringly.

"You don't know that." Espio replied, looking down.

"I do." Locke said. Looking him dead in the eye.

Before Espio could reply, a nurse walked in, she walked up to the four.

"She is going under surgery. She might not be done until morning, your free to stay here if you want. If you go home, we will call you if anything goes wrong." She spoke. The four nodded as she left the room.

"I'm staying." Locke and Espio both said at the same time.

Vector nodded, turning over to Charmy.

"Come on, it's time for you to go to bed." He said as he picked up Charmy, starting to leave. When he got to the door he turned around.

"Call me if anything happens."

Locke and Espio both nodded.

**Chatper twentey three..DONE! And geuss what? Since it's the long weekend tomorrow, I am going to be updating much more! Yay! Well, anyways, R&R. Bye for now!**


	24. Hidden feelings

**Hello everyone, i'm back;) I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was sick and yeah.. I also had writers block, I hope it doesn't happen again though. **

**I think I am going to end this story next chapter.. just to let you all know :) Also, there will be a sequel, I'm just deciding between what I should do for it.**

**Well, anyways, enjoy chapter twenty three!**

"Vector.." Charmy trailed off.

The two were walking back to the agency while Locke and Espio stayed back at the hospital. Vector was carrying a tired Charmy over his shoulder, the bee was trying his best to stay awake, but failed numerous times, however, he would wake up a minute after he had fallen asleep, only to fall asleep again.

"You can see them in the morning." Vector replied.

"But I wanna.." Charmy slowly dozed off. Vector sighed.

"Lets hope he doesn't wake up again." He mumbled to himself.

As if on cue, Charmy instantly jolted awake. He looked around, completely forgetting what was going on for the third time that night.

"Vector where are we-" He cut himself off, remembering what had happened only several hours ago.

"Vector I wanna-"

"No Charmy. You need sleep." Vector cut the bee off.

Charmy closed his eyes, leaning against Vector once again.

"Vector, I'm scared." He practically whispered.

Vector sighed, he was also quite scared. For Skye and Espio, for Skye because well, it was pretty obvious that she might not make it, but Espio.. he loved her. It would crush him if anything else happened to her, or if the operation went wrong. Vector shook his head, trying to keep the thoughts out.

"Me too Charmy, me too." He said as he walked into the agency.

Charmy got up and off of Vector, flying to the couch, laying on it, almost immidiately he fell asleep. Vector walked over to the chair, sitting on it. He couldn't fall asleep, but he couldn't stand all of the thoughts going through his head. Skye could die, the Chaotix ould lose a faithful member of their group and a friend, but Espio would be losing more.

He'd be missing out on love, someone to actually talk to that he felt comfortable with. Vector chuckled a little bit, remembering a little while back when Espio had said he'd never fall in love, actually, he said that a couple days before he met Skye. She proved him wrong.

He let out an annoying groan, he couldn't get to sleep, and he badly needed it. He carefully got up out of his chair, walking over to the kitchen, he made some green tea, he remembered Espio saying something about it helping you sleep, or get rid of a headache. Whatever, it didn't matter to Vector considering he would be glad with either.

He yawned, he walked over to the couch, picking up Charmy and throwing him on the chair, he then fell onto the couch, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Locke just stared as Espio paced back and forth. Espio had quite a few cuts and bruises up his arms and legs, but nothing too serious, Locke then took a look at himself.<p>

He looked similar to Espio, small cuts and bruises all over his body, he couldn't see the bruises but he knew they were there due to the tenderness he felt. He then felt the back of his head, there seemed to be a gash but nothing too big.

"Espio, maybe you should sit down." Locke suggested.

Espio did nothing, he just kept pacing back and forth. Like he was a robot and was created to do just that, pace back and forth all day, no talking, no blinking. Nothing. Just going back and forth all day with no meaning to his life.

Locke sighed, standing up and infront of Espio stopping the chameleon in his place.

"Excuse me." He said politely. Locke shook his head.

"Get a hold of yourself. Sit down and try to relax." Locke demanded.

"How do you expect me to relax at a time like this?" He asked.

"Listen, Skye is a strong girl. She can, she will survive." Locke said reassuringly.

"I'm just worried." Espio replied.

Locke walked over to the waiting chairs, sitting down in one and gesturing Espio to sit in the other. Espio did so.

"So am I." Locke replied, looking down.

He then looked up again, staring at the wall.

"You know, I haven't known her for very long but it feels like I've known her my entire life." He said.

"I can tell." Espio replied simply, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Locke noticed this. He hoped that Espio knew they were just friends.. but just incase, he'd better make sure.

"Espio, are you and Skye like, together?" He asked.

Espio grunted, looking at the wall, crossing his arms.

"No, why would she want me when she has you." He replied.

So that was it, Espio had thought that he and Skye were together.. well he'd better set things straight before it was too late.

"We're just friends." Locke said, looking at Espio.

Espio was taken back by this.

"It doesn't seem like it.." He trailed off.

"Don't get me wrong, she's cute, but I like her more as a best friend." Locke said reassuringly.

"Oh." Espio said, looking away.

"Ya'know, I think you guys have something going on though.." Locke smirked.

Espio looked back at him, he had a tiny blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Locke shook his head, smiling a little.

"You're a terrible liar." Espio looked away. Locke continued.

"So, have you told her how you felt yet?" He asked.

Espio shook his head.

"Well, after all of this is over, maybe you should tell her how you feel, I am sure she feels the same way." Locke suggested.

"You think so?" Locke nodded.

"Yeah, she told me all about you." Locke responded.

Espio couldn't help but smile a little bit, just then, a nurse walked in, a different one from before.

"Are you friends of Miss Skye?" She asked. The duo nodded.

She then lead them into a similar room then before.

"The surgeons did the best they could, she had a bullet wound to her side which was taken care of. She also had a broken ankle, but the way the scarf had been tied around it fixed it, it is now only sprained, perhaps healing powers were used on it." She said.

Espio looked over at Locke, giving him a confused look. Locke just shrugged.

"Also.." She continued.

"She has lots of cuts and bruises all over her body and various small gashes. Her heart stopped once guring the surgery..only time will tell if she is going to make it. It's all up to her now, we've done our job." She said.

Locke looked at Espio with hurt eyes, Espio looked down, he couldn't believe what he was just told. Her heart stopped.. stopped beating, she was dead. She had lost her life, got it back, and now she could lose it again.

"You can see her now if you'd like." The nurse suggested.

Locke looked over at Espio, the chameleon didn't respond.

"Sure, but I don't know if he is ready." Locke said, gesturing to Espio.

The nurse nodded, she told Espio he could stay there until he was ready, the nurse started leading Locke through the room to Skyes room.

"I'll go." Espio said as they got to the door.

The nurse nodded as Espio slowly trotted down the hall behind her and Locke, they soon were led into a room. There they saw Skye, she was in the hospital bed and was wearing a gown considering she just went through surgery. She had a heart moniter and some other machines hooked up to her, it looked like she was asleep.

"She passed out guring the surgery, she should wake up soon though. Call me if anything happens." She said as she left the room.

Locke took a seat to the right of Skye, Espio took a seat to her left. He carefully picked up her hand and held it firmly in his. He didn't want to let go, it was like he feared she was going to get hurt again if he had just let go.

He felt something squeeze his hand, he looked up and realized it was Skye. She held his hand in a firm grip, then, her eyes fluttered open, Espio and Locke smiled.

"Hi." She whispered, she had a faint smile.

Espio didn't say anything, he was just happy that she was looking good. Just then, the nurse came in once again.

"Hello, we have went through all of the tests again and have confirmed that you, Miss Skye, are going to make a full recovery." She said with a big smile.

Espio instantly smiled, a second later Locke and Skye smiled. With that the nurse left the room leaving the trio smiling, Skye had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to.." She trailed off, she was too happy to finished her sentence. She didn't think she'd make it.

Espio then pulled her into a hug, she giggled and hugged him back. And akward silence lingered in the air as the duo hugged, after about two minutes Locke coughed nervously. Espio and Skye let go and looked at him, they then realised what was going on and both turned away blushing.

Locke laughed.

"Didn't mean to make it akward but..you guys can do that in private." He said with a small laugh.

That just made the duo blush even worse.

"I'm going to go head back to my place." Locke said as he got up.

"The forest? You can't go back there!" Skye exclaimed.

Locke stopped, turning around.

"I will until I find an apartment, until then, the forest is my home. Here's my number, call me whenever." He said as he handed Espio a number and started walking again.

"Wait!" Skye exclaimed, he turned around again walking over beside her.

"Wha-" Before he could get the rest out, she hugged him.

"Thank you." She said. Locke smiled and hugged her back.

"For what?"

"Well for one, you stuck with me. Even when you found out a crazy killer was after me, for another, you fixed my ankle." She said as she let go.

"My pleasure and well, thank you, for giving me a friend." With that, Locke left. Leaving the duo behind.

"Is Herald.." Skye couldn't get the words out. Espio shook his head.

"He's in jail." He said simply. Skye smiled.

"Maybe you should go.. it's getting late and I am sure that Charmy and Vector are worried." Skye suggested. Espio shook his head.

"I'll call them in the morning, I want to spend as much time with you as I can." He said, holding her hand.

Skye blushed.

"You're so sweet." She said with a smile.

"And cute.." She whispered, looking away a little.

"What was that?" Espio asked. Skye blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied.

Her eyes then started to close, she was getting really tired. She then fell back all the way and dozed off, Espio smiled.

"She's so..cute." He said in practically a whisper.

Skyes ear twitched a little bit, but Espio didn't notice. He then started to grow tired himself, he layed back in his chair a little, still not taking his hand off of hers, he then slowly fell asleep.

**Chapter twenty three..done.. wow, that was harder then I though, anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Until next time, see you!**


	25. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! I'm back and this time I brought the final chapter with me! EPILOGUE! I think that's how it's spelt..**

**Well anyways.. enjoy!**

It has been a month since all of the events and about three and a half weeks since Skye was let out of the hospital. Herald was sent to life in prison, Skye was still living with the Chaotix and Locke was looking for an apartment. All seemed to be back in place for the Chaotix, the only difference is having two new friends in their life.

Espio was in the living room, alone. Skye was with Locke helping him find an apartment, Vector was sleeping in his room and Charmy was doing whatever hyperactive six-year old bees do.

Espio sighed. He still hadn't told Skye how he felt, the two have became alot closer lately, but neither were ready to admit there feelings. Espio let out another sigh, he then walked over to the corner of the living room and sat down, starting to meditate.

_"Finally_." He thought to himself, _"Peace."_

However, to Espios' dissapointment, the peace didn't last very long. He heard a loud thud followed by Charmy screaming. Espio sighed, getting up and walking to Charmys room.

When he got in there he seen Charmy, on the ground, wrapped up in bubble rap.

"Espio! Get me out! I'm stuck!" Charmy exclaimed.

Espio sweatdropped. He walked over to Charmy, picking up a loose end of the bubble rap and pulled it back until Charmy was released.

"What were you doing anyways?" Espio asked.

"I like bubble rap, sew me." Charmy said with a shrug as he sat ontop of his bed.

Espio rolled his eyes at Charmys sarcastic remark. He then rolled the bubble rap up, throwing it in a nearby trash can as he made his way back to the living room.

"Add that to the list of things not to have around the house." He said to himself as he sat back down, this time on the couch.

"Whatever." Charmy said as he walked past him, sitting on the chair.

"It's your fault really, you should be doing something productive rather than distracting yourself." Espio replied as he closed his eyes.

"Same goes for you." Charmy mumbled under his breath.

"For your information, I do spend my time productivly." Espio said, his eyes still closed. Charmy rolled his eyes and then smirked.

"Looking at Skye doesn't count as productive." Charmy said with a smirk.

Espio opened one of his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we are just friends. Nothing more." He replied calmy, letting a slight blush creep his muzzle.

"You like her, and she likes you. You guys should just date." Charmy said as he rolled his eyes.

"She does not like me." Espio replied. Charmy stifled a small laugh.

"For a detective, you sure are dumb." He said. Before Espio could protest Charmy continued.

"She kissed you. Which is no _we are just friends_ gesture." Charmy said.

Espio couldn't do anything but blush. He uncrossed his legs, looking away. Just then, Skye walked in.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" She asked as she sat down on the couch beside Espio.

"We were just talking about how Espio likes y-"

"Nothing!" Espio exclaimed, cutting Charmy off. Charmy huffed.

"Yeah..nothing." He mumbled.

Skye looked at them, a little frazzled. They seem to be out of character..but why?

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The duo shook their heads. Skye sighed, why couldn't she just have some friends that are girls? The boys are always keeping things from her.

Before Skye could say anything, Vector walked into the room with some papers in his hands.

"Come on, we have another case." He said as he walked to the door.

"You coming Skye?" He asked over his shoulder.

Skye shook her head.

"No, I am going back out with Locke to look for an apartment." It wasn't a _total_ lie.

Vector nodded, Skye got up and waved goodbye to the trio before running off to go find Locke. After about fifteen minutes, she came to his 'house', she walked inside the cave and there she saw Locke.

"Hey." He said as she walked up to him.

"Hey, did you get the things?" Skye asked as she sat down beside him.

Locke nodded his head.

"So what do you even need these things for?" He asked as he handed her a bag.

She looked in the bag, she found food, water, a blanket and other things she would need for her trip. She took in a deep breathe.

"I'm leaving." She stated simply.

Locke shook his head, he then got up and stood infront of her, he looked down at her.

"You can't just run away from your problems." He stated. Before Skye could reply he continued.

"Life can be hard sometimes, but that doesn't mean you have to run away! I mea-" Skye cut him off by kicking him in the shin.

"OOW!" He yelled in pain as he grabbed his shin.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked, still holding his shin.

"I'm not running away." Skye said. Locke stopped, sitting back down beside her.

"Then, where are you going?" He asked.

"To look for my family, well some. I never knew much about my family, i'm just hoping that there is someone, maybe like a cousin or aunt, anyone." She said.

Locke looked at her in sympathy. He knew how she felt, he had no family that he knew of either.

"Espios' not going to enjoy saying good bye." He said.

He looked over at Skye, she was carving something into the cave wall. He didn't know what, but it didn't matter to him. She turned around.

"He doesn't have to." She replied simply as she got up.

She started to walke out when Locke got up and ran up to her, grabbing her shoulder and twirling her around.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What do you mean he doesn't have to?" He asked.

"I mean, if I leave without saying good bye, it will be easier on the both of us." She replied.

Locke shook his head.

"You have to, he will be crushed if you don't." He said.

"No he won't, he will understand." She said.

She looked down at the ground, she really didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but it was for the best. It wouldn't hurt as much knowing that she didn't leave him hurting.

"Besides, i'll be back someday, and you guys can call me." She said as she handed him a paper with her number on it.

She then started walking again, but to her dissapointment, Locke stood infront of her, preventing her from going any further.

"What now?" She asked, annoyed.

"You can't just leave." He stated.

Skye rolled her eyes, this was starting to get a little bit on her nerves.

"Watch me. Bye." She said as she moved by him.

"Just promise me you'll come back soon. For Espio." He yelled as she walked off.

She stopped, she slowly turned around. She then smiled.

"I promise."

With that, she looked forward and started running to who knows where. Locke smiled a little, he was happy for his friend. He never had much of a family, so he was hoping that she could find some of hers. He then sighed, he'd better go let the others know.

When he got to the agency, he knocked on the door. No answer. He then knocked again, still, no answer. He sighed, they must be on another case. He sat down on the steps.

After around thirty minutes of waiting, he saw them coming. He stood up, waving. The three saw him and waved back, when they got there, Charmy spoke.

"Whats up? Where's Skye? I thought she was with you?" He asked.

Locke shook his head.

"That's what I need to talk about." He said, looking down.

The three nodded, they had worried look on their faces. Locke looked back up, taking a deep breathe.

"She left." He said simply.

Everyone immidiately looked at Espio. He looked at Locke, dead in the eye.

"What do you mean she left?" He asked.

"She left. Saying she was going to look for family, if she had any, she left a number and said she was going to be back soon. Probably a couple of months." He said.

Espio didn't say anything. He didn't know what to think. She just left.. she didn't even say good bye. Unless she didn't have enough time to. He looked back up.

"Come on Charmy." Vector said, noting what was going on, he didn't want Charmy to say anything stupid. Once they were gone, Espio spoke.

"Why didn't she say good bye?" He asked, hoping that it was because she didn't have enough time, or something like that.

"She didn't want to." He replied.

Espio fell silent. It was like she just ripped his heart out of his chest, threw it on the ground and then continued by stomping on it. Locke felt bad, he knew he had to say something.

"She will be back soon." Locke said.

Before he knew it, Espio was up and gone. He ran down the streets, Locke didn't know where he was going, but he had a pretty good geuss.

Espio kept on running, he then ended up near a cave. He walked in, it was beautiful. The colours all over the walls and- he knew this place. It was wherever Locke was staying. He sighed, he walked over near the end and sat down.

There was so much racing through his mind, he felt heart-broken. He felt like he could never love again, he felt like he didn't even want to love her anymore, but he couldn't. No matter how much she didn't like him, he would always love her.

He got up, deciding it was time to leave. Just then, something caught the corner of his eye, it was something carve into the caves wall. It was carve on a clear spot, the quartz and bright colours around it made it a little easier the read.

_"Skye and Espio." _He read to himself, the three words were surrounded by a heart.

His eyes widened, he felt like she came back, and put his heart back together again. He instantly smiled, he couldn't help it.

He put his hand on the wall, he stood there, smiling. Just then, Locke walked in and saw him. He was a little frazzled at first, but decided to see what he was doing. Espio didn't notice Locke, he didn't care. He was in his own little world. Locke then smiled at Espios' next words.

"I'll love you forever."

**The end.**

**OOOHH MYYY GEE! **

**I AM SOO HAPPY! **

**I JUST FINISHED MY FIRST EVER FANFIC, THAT ISN'T A ONESHOT EEEEP!**

**heh, well anyways. I can't wait to write the sequal! Until then, R&R, and thank you ALL for the reviews! Byee!**


End file.
